My love will never die
by MelanieB
Summary: AU Darla Dursley is in hiding with her family. How hard it is to be in hiding when you want to be with your friends and lover. Takes place During DH.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Explanation for my Darla fans if you are reading this.

If you don't know about my Darla story, there is an explanation in my profile and a half-finished story about her to check out if you are a first timer.

I have all the notes for each year that Darla goes to school. I had stopped a while ago because I lost them, but I've found them except second years. The reason I am writing Darla's story during the Deathly Hallow's is because I kept having idea's for it. Before the Deathly Hallow's came out I had Colin and Darla get together in their fourth year. My notes from before I read Deathly Hallow's (I had not expected Colin to die) had ideas about their wedding and family together. But then to my dismay I see that Colin dies. I could keep him alive of course since this is already AU but I want to keep the deaths the same and Harry's adventures the same, with of course having a witch cousin. That was why I was hesitant to really write until Deathly Hallow's came out in case I finished these series and then I had to change them.

I've read the book a quite a few times now and decided why not have it as a sad love story instead of not having them in a relationship or not killing Colin? That's when I started to write about Colin and Darla very much in love but not seeing each other, just through writing on a charmed piece of parchment Neither one gets to go to Hogwarts obviously, so they can't see each other. They do see each other sometimes but not too often. I've already got most of it done now. In the end we all know Colin's fate. I've never done a love story before but I thought about it a lot and couldn't stop thinking about it when I read the Deathly Hallows.

I will finish Darla's second year, so if you don't want to be spoiled about Darla's other years don't read this. I have to find the notes for second year. I have them for the rest, but not second year. I might have to just re-write them. That's why I wrote this one because I had it all planned out right away. They've been together a year a half before this story starts. I know it doesn't seem long to some to be love but these are teens that are 14, 15 and 16 remember.

So this is sixteen year old Darla, takes place during Deathly Hallows. The park Darla goes to isn't the same one Harry was at in the fifth book.

---

"I don't see why I can't go with _you_, Harry." Darla said with a slight pout as she stared at her cousin. "If I am going to go to the wedding, why can't I just spend time at the Burrow with all of you?"

Harry looked at her with a look of annoyance that he normally saved for her older brother or parents. She returned it though, she was always left out of everything. From the moment she had learned she was a witch and became closer to Harry then they had been as children he kept her in the dark. She knew he was going to be dropping out of his Seventh year to be doing something with Ron and Hermione. That hurt, just as much as she knew it hurt Ginny. Ginny who had liked Harry for years had finally succeeded in getting him to like her back and then he broke up with her.

Darla could remember the past year very well, who wouldn't? You-Know-Who had finally let the Wizarding world know that he was back after a year of hiding. It was Harry who had let the world discover the truth about You-Know-Who because he had gone to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. Darla didn't know the full details. She had been with Colin Creevey, her boyfriend. She hadn't known that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna had gone to the Ministry to try and save him because Harry had an image of him being tortured.

As it turned out, Sirius wasn't really there. You-Know-Who had planted a fake image into Harry's head because he knew Harry would want to try and save Sirius. With the aid of friends he went and walked right into dangers open arms. You-Know-Who apparently wanted him to get a prophecy concerning himself and Harry and once Harry got it the Death Eaters went after him. Sirius along with other members of the Order of Phoenix, a group in resistance against You-Know-Who realized what had happened went to save them. Sirius ended up getting killed that night but the Ministry workers showed up in time to see that You-Know-Who was in the Ministry.

Once the word was out, You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters had started attacks on the Wizarding world which all happened the previous year. Darla had lived in constant fear that the Death Eaters would attack her family but Harry kept telling her that they were fine until he was the age of Seventeen. She knew that as long as Harry could call her families home his home (and it really was, he had lived there almost his whole life) they were all safe until he was Seventeen.

But then, Dumbledore was killed at the end of the year. That had been the first fight Darla had been in against Death Eaters (and she had liked fighting the enemy even though she had been hurt) along with Neville, Ginny, Ron and Colin. While they had been attacking Death Eaters that had gotten into the school, Harry had witnessed Dumbledore's death while Hermione and Luna Lovegood were trying to keep Snape whom they believed as an enemy away. Unfortunately it didn't work (not their fault) and Snape killed Dumbledore.

Now Harry and a lot of the Order of Phoenix believed that the Ministry was infiltrated by the Death Eaters because Dumbledore was gone. They planned on attacking Harry as soon as he turned seventeen which meant she and her family were in danger as well. There was a plan that she and her family would leave before Harry so they wouldn't be in any danger. Harry was to leave with the Order of the Phoenix once they were all safely gone.

"I've been through this with you Darla." Harry said. "They might have Death Eaters guarding this place when we all leave. It will be too risky for you to stay behind ok? You will go with your parents and Dudley as planned. Hestia Jones will bring you to the wedding and then she'll take you back to your family. They will escort you to Hogwarts when term starts and you'll be with Ginny and Colin then."

"And if the school doesn't reopen?" Darla asked.

"Then you'll be safe." Harry answered.

They were in his room and Harry was planning on going through all of his stuff to see what he should take and shouldn't. The room was very messy. Darla had already gone through her trunk since she would be leaving that day. She had already put her cat, Calicalpurnia into a cat case down in the living room. She wasn't too happy about being locked up. Her trunk was already in the car. Her father had been unpacking and re-packing everything ever since he had found out about the plan weeks ago. Darla didn't know what to say to that. She just sighed and left the room thinking she wanted a walk.

She hurried down the steps and outside. She wasn't sure where her parents or Dudley was. There had been an unusual change over Dudley. He who had been resentful toward she and Harry for years had been different the past year. She had noticed it the last summer and at Christmas Holidays that he wasn't the same. He had told her he disowned her when she found she was a witch and had shown it for years afterwards. However he had been acting like a brother should for the past year. That summer he had even questioned Darla about You-Know-Who.

"Is the world really in danger?" He had asked stiffly a few weeks ago.

"Yes it is Dudley." Darla said. "But you, mom and dad are going to be safe, don't worry."

"Yeah." He said and didn't answer for a moment staring at his feet. "What about you and Harry?"

It was the first time he had shown that he cared for their cousin. Darla would see over the next two weeks' Dudley lingering outside of Harry's room as if wanting to talk to him. There was a cup of tea sitting outside of Harry's room at the moment and Darla wondered if it had been Dudley who left it there. She had meant to point it out to him but she had been caught in emotion about the separation from her Cousin that could be forever.

Another change in Dudley had been his weight. For most of his life, Dudley had been overweight. But two years of heavy lifting and hard dieting had paid off. He looked muscular instead of overweight. Dudley had been on a forced diet at first but then he suddenly started dieting by his own choice.

She would only see Harry one more time and then what? He could be killed since he was going to be out doing something. She knew it had to do with You-Know-Who and she also knew that in the end he would try and kill him. She just hoped Harry wouldn't be killed in the process.

She couldn't go too far, it wasn't safe these days so she just walked down the street of where she grew up. It wouldn't be too strange leaving since she was at school for ten months of a school year. This walk seemed different though. It was as if she wouldn't have this freedom again to take a walk. She had her wand in her pocket just in case there was a chance she was attacked. She was underage but she was sure the Ministry would understand if she had to use magic.

She headed to a small park just off from her street. There was no one out and it seemed eery. She walked over to a bench and sat down. From where she sat she could see the front of her house. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her shirt pocket to check if there were any messages on it. Darla and Colin had come up with it at the end of their fourth year. It had been Hermione who'd given them the idea.

Darla had been part of a group founded by Harry, Ron and Hermione in her fourth year called Dumbledore's Army. They had been using the group as a resistance against a teacher called Professor Umbridge because she refused to let them use defensive spells. Hermione had come up with an idea to use a protean charm on fake coins that looked like Galleon's to contact everyone in the group about meetings. The coins would feel warm in their pockets and they would know the next date of the meeting.

Colin and Darla had realized that they would be away from each other all summer, and Darla not wanting to borrow Hedwig from Harry had wondered about using the coins to contact each other.

"But then everyone in the DA will know what we are saying. We could try the charm on two piece's of parchment though." Colin had reasoned.

"I don't know how to do that spell though, do you?" Darla had asked.

"Nope, but I'll find a way." Colin had answered.

And some how he had managed to convince an older student to do it for them. They had managed to keep in contact constantly and Darla was glad for it. It was hard now to send owls to anyone because the letters could be read. Darla now unrolled the parchment but felt disappointed when there were none.

She missed Colin a lot. Some people didn't see what she saw in him but he was a good person and a lot of fun. He was also one of the main school photographers because he was very good at taking professional pictures. He had come along way from the little boy who had once worshiped the ground Harry walked on. He still did, but not in an openly embarrassing way. He soon understood Harry was a person too and instead treated him like an old friend.

They had started dating because of the DA. They had been friendly before being in the same year but Darla had never thought of him as someone to date. They had worked together a lot during the DA with Colin's younger brother. One day, Colin asked her to go to a Hogsmeade trip with her for Valentine's day and they had been together since.

She had one boyfriend, Ralph Young before him in her third year but they had broke up the summer after her third year. He had been a fifth year Ravenclaw student at the time, he was the older brother of one of the girls in her dorm had she had asked him to take Darla to the Yule Ball and he agreed. They had hit it right off but then he called Harry a liar about You-Know-Who returning and so Darla broke up with him at the beginning of fourth year.

She had a pen in her pocket and pulled it out to write on the parchment. She wasn't paying attention to her house anymore. Otherwise, she would have noticed that her family was home. That meant she had to go as well.

_What are you doing? I am going to be leaving home soon. Hestia Jones, I told you about her she is our guard from the Order, well she'll be here soon. Someone else named Dedalus Diggle is also our guard. They'll keep my family safe while I'm at Hogwarts. I just wish Harry would let me go_

_with him._

There was a few seconds and then Darla's words disappeared so Colin was there. He must have told the parchment to clear her message off because moments later his words appeared. The parchment was voice activated. All they had to say was "clear off" for the words to disappear.

_Hope it all goes ok. You shouldn't complain though. At least you can go to the wedding. I would really like to see Ginny and everyone else. Dennis is bugging me constantly because he wants to know what is going on and where You-Know-Who is. He thinks you know all of that because you live with Harry._

It was as if she sensed magic or magical people because she felt the urge to look up after some more moments of conversation. She looked toward her house and saw two people who had to be Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle on her front porch. Quickly she wrote on the parchment after telling it to clear off:

_Have to go. Guards are here. I'll talk to you later._

She stuffed it in her pocket and ran toward her house hoping no one would be worrying about her. She hadn't known when they would be coming after all. She cut through people's yards knowing they wouldn't like it, but they would have to get over it. Harry, she knew would be getting angry because she wasn't there. She was just glad that her trunk was already in the car as she hurried up her front yard to the front door.

"There you are." Harry said when she entered the Living Room. "Where were you?"

He was already looking surprised at Dudley who was shaking his hand. Her mother looked at her angrily and she was surprised they were seriously going through with this. Her father was already out in the hall, she had passed him on her way to the Living Room She wondered if they had left without her if she had stayed out longer since her father looked as if he was about to leave when she entered. Unless they had been going to get her.

"I was at the park." She answered. "I saw them come though."

"That's good." Hestia said taking her eyes off of her mother in what had been disgust. "We were about to get you. I didn't think you would have gone too far. You should really have stayed home. We've already wasted time."

Dudley and Harry exchanged friendly words before Dudley turned away. Darla thought she saw tears in her big brothers eyes but he walked by her so quick she wasn't sure. Her mother and Harry said a quick good-bye next leaving just Harry and Darla alone.

"You shouldn't have left." He said quietly. "I know you want to come with me but you can't. Now, you'd better get going Darla. I'll see in a few days at the wedding, ok?"

"Oh Harry!" Darla exclaimed and ran to hug him. "I have a really bad feeling about tonight. Do be careful and make sure you let me know some how that you made it, ok?"

She then picked up the basket holding her cat Calicalpurnia in it and hurried out without another word as the horn blared. She blinked back tears hoping that it wasn't the last time she would see her cousin.

--

The house they apparated to was a very nice large house. There were two parts to it. There was a part for the Dursley family and a part for Hestia and Dedalus. The parts connected but through a large Kitchen. The Order had known about the Dursley's (with the exception of Darla) and their hate for magic so therefore had let the Dursley have their own little family space. They all shared the same kitchen though, therefore they all had to eat together.

They had driven from the house out into a country area where Dedalus had done something to make the car disappear. Then Hestia took a hold of Darla's arm (who had her cats case in the other hand) and her mother's arm and had apparated them to the house. Dedalus had done the same with her father and Dudley. The car was waiting for them in the driveway of the place when they got there.

"Why couldn't you have done that with us in the car?" Her father had asked looking pale.

He must not have liked the feeling on apparation. It had been unpleasant feeling, everything had gone all dark and it had felt as if she was being suffocated and everything was pushing in on her in all directions. She glanced at her mother and Dudley who also looked as though they hadn't enjoyed it.

"Only works on objects." Hestia had said. "The door isn't locked, go on in and we'll bring in your stuff."

Her family had retreated to the small family study where strangely enough, there was a television. She was surprised about that since electronics didn't work around magic too well. Hestia later explained to her that the Order had made the place to be as comfortable for the family as they could. The TV was powered by magic but she wasn't to tell her family that.

Darla was busy sitting in the kitchen with Hestia drinking a cup of tea while Dedalus had gone out somewhere saying he would return later with some information. Darla was anxious to know how Harry was doing. He was supposed to just be taken away with Mad-Eye Moody to the Burrow but apparently they couldn't apparate at all or the Ministry would have Harry.

"Harry still has the trace on him, so if he does any magic to get out of your home then the Ministry will know. So he has to leave out in the open. He will have a lot of guard with him getting him out." Hestia said. "Of course, he'll have left by now."

"Will they be flying on Broom stick?" Darla asked, "Because that just sounds foolish. I know that's how he left two years ago but Harry told me that Death Eaters could be watching the house. They'll see him."

"Well, we've left a false trail around the Ministry that Harry won't be leaving until his birthday." Hestia answered. "So, we're hoping they won't attack until then. However, as you said, yes some Death Eaters could be watching. They have a plan that hopefully works."

"And what's that?" Darla asked feeling nervous wishing she had stayed.

"There will be six others impersonating Harry tonight." Hestia answered. "Some volunteers will be Harry under the Polyjuice. They have several safe houses to get to. Once they get to them, the Death Eater's can't reach them. We are hoping that they will go for the wrong Harry."

Darla couldn't believe her ears. They were flying out in the open with the possibility of Death Eater's going after them and not only Harry could be killed but so could his impersonators. The plan didn't sound like a good one to Darla, but she didn't say anything. She just hoped maybe the Death Eater's weren't watching the place. She suddenly realized how foolish she was to leave the house, what if they had captured her? She guessed that was why everyone had been angry and it hadn't been because of the delay.

"I hate not knowing." She said. "I always get left in the dark. Harry didn't tell me they were doing this. He lied to me. He is always doing that. In my first year when there was something attacking the students, he had good lead on it but he didn't tell me. Then when he found out Sirius Black was innocent and that he was his Godfather, he didn't tell me until after he came back with Cedric from the grave yard. He didn't tell me when they went to the Ministry and now he won't tell me where he is going after-"

"My dear girl," Hestia said interrupting looking at her with indignation. "Harry did not know about this plan tonight. It will be a shock for him as much as it is for you. And as for the rest, your cousin hasn't had an easy life. Ever since Voldemort attacked him, it's been his destiny to stop You-Know-Who. He has been trying since his first year as you very well know and now everyone is saying he's the chosen one. Can you blame him for keeping secrets?"

"But I'm as good as his sister." Darla said. "We grew up together and I never made him feel out of place like my parents and Dudley did."

"And in return he wants to protect you. Did you not stop to think that maybe he isn't telling you anything because he knows you'll try and save him or try to do it for yourself? You being a Gryffindor, I am sure you wouldn't hesitate to save him or anyone else you know for that matter." Hestia said now in a gentle voice. "I have full confidence in your cousin."

Darla sighed and looked away. "I do too. I just wish I knew more. I really hope he made it ok. Is Dedalus going to the Burrow to find out?"

"Someone else will let us know. Dedalus is getting information about something else. And it's top secret so I can't tell you."

Darla nodded and took a drink of her tea. She wondered what her family was thinking at the moment and if they were worried too. She could hear the TV going but the last time she had checked. Her mother and brother hadn't really been paying attention to it. Her mother was staring off into space and Dudley was staring at the TV with a dazed look on his face. He had been the one to ask if there was any news about Harry.

"I need to talk to you and please listen, ok?" Hestia said in a gentle voice now, Darla gave a small nod. "I know you are looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, but you will not be going back. We don't know yet, but we've heard word that Voldemort will want to take over Death Eaters. He might have some teach there, which means they likely won't be admitting muggle-borns back. I'm just going by what we've heard. Now, you are already in a lot of danger because you are Harry's cousin. Having muggle-born status will not help in the situation. Therefore, even if they do re-admit muggle-borns you cannot go. They will capture you the moment you set foot on that train and they will use you to get information about Harry."

"So I am stuck here then? What about my education? What about Colin, Ginny, Neville, Patty, Julie-"

"I'm sure your friends would rather you are safe. We will, however be able to do your magical education here." Hestia answered. "You will not be able to perform magic but you will be learning the lessons and theories. If it isn't for the fact you have the trace on you, you could do magic. However, they will likely keep a close eye on you to see if you perform any magic. It will register your location at the Ministry and they'll come here."

Darla knew this was all for safety purposes but she couldn't help but feel angry. She wouldn't see any of her friends, which included Colin and now she couldn't do magic. There was also the fact that after they went to the Burrow it could be her last time ever seeing any of them. The Weasley's were the biggest blood traitor family and league with Harry. Most of them were also all in the Order. They would be targeted for sure.

Darla knew this wasn't Hestia's fault so she gave her a weak smile and nodded. It wasn't fair, but she reasoned that she had been dumb to believe she could go back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore gone. At least she had her OWL's which the results should be coming any day. With her OWL's she could take NEWT classes whenever she wanted. It meant that she would be able to perform magic either way when she was the age of seventeen.

"When are my OWL's coming?" She asked as she remembered them.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry dear." Hestia said. "I have them with me. The Order got them for you and asked me to give them to you. It was too risky to allow an owl to bring them, you see."

Hestia got up from the kitchen table and left the room. Darla drained the rest of her tea and went back to the sitting area to check on her family. They were whispering to each other now looking tense. They had to be worrying about Harry as well, even her father. At least she hoped so. He had been with them for sixteen years.

"Any news?" Dudley asked as she entered.

"No." Darla answered. "But I suppose no news is good news."

"I'm hungry." Her father said. "Do they have any normal food here?"

"Of course they have normal food here." Darla said. "Witches and wizards eat the same food as muggles do."

Her parents flinched when she mentioned witches and wizards. In the past it had been a big rule not to mention witches, wizards, magic or really any other magical term in front of her parents or they would get angry. However, the past year she had been able to without getting reprimanded for it. She wasn't going to stop saying it now when they were living with two trained ones. Her parents would have to get used to it. It was amusing in a way they would react the same way a witch or wizard would when someone mentioned You-Know-Who's name.

Hestia appeared at that moment and handed Darla an envelope. She must have heard her father mention the fact he was hungry because she then assured them quickly that she could make something up. She disappeared back into the kitchen while Darla sat down on a chair beside the couch Dudley and her parents were sitting on. She ripped the letter open quickly feeling nervous even though she wasn't going back to Hogwarts. Although, Hestia said she could still learn at home, just not do any magic.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

_Pass Grades: (O)Outstanding Fail Grades: (P) Poor_

_(E) Exceed Expectations (D)Dreadful_

_(A)Acceptable (T)Troll_

DARLA GRACE DURSLEY HAS ACHIEVED

_Ancient Runes E_

_Arithmancy A_

_Astronomy D_

_Charms E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts E_

_Divination A_

_Herbology O_

_History of Magic P_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration E_

She hadn't done too badly and had even better with Arithmancy then she had expected. She had always regretted taking it instead of Care of Magical Creatures. She'd only wanted to take three more extra classes back in second year when she chose new classes. She'd gone to Hermione for advice who automatically recommended Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Harry and Ron had told her to take Care of Magical Creatures and all three of them had told her not to take Divination.

She found the subject very interesting though. She knew that Professor Trelawny might not be a seer but she knew the subject anyway. She was still capable (with the exception of fourth year) of teaching the subject even if she couldn't predict things correctly all the time. She had to have some seer blood in her though if she had made two predictions that were right.

The only reason she hadn't taken Care of magical Creatures was because she had heard the lessons weren't that great.

"What is that, Darla?" Her mother asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh." Darla said looking up. "These are my exam results. They were the important exams I had to take last year."

Her mother nodded and then seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Well, could I see how you did then?"

"I don't see how it makes a difference." Her father muttered. "All magic tricks if you ask me. No use to anyone."

"No use to anyone?" Darla repeated. Never had she spoken this way to her parents, but she couldn't stand the fact that after all this time, she and Harry were still treated like freaks. "The magic tricks are saving _you_ right now. Harry is going to use the magic tricks to save the world."

"It's no use to my little girl!" Her father said, Darla stared in surprised, he hadn't called her 'his little girl' since they found out she was a witch. "You say these magic tricks are saving us? Then why did we have to leave our home anyway? They didn't protect Harry's-" again another surprise since her father hadn't referred to Harry by his name in years- "Parents did they? They aren't protecting him now when we have to sit here and worry about him. These magic tricks are nothing but trouble or else we wouldn't have to hide. I heard that woman in there. I was listening at the door. She said you are in danger because you are magical and Harry's cousin!"

"They are useful because in the end it's the magic tricks that are going to keep us all alive." Darla said. "And don't start acting like you care or you're worried about Harry. You have never treated him right since the day he came to live us. As if you are worried about what's happening to him tonight!"

"Don't you talk to your father that way." Her mother said. "He has a point. None of us would be in this mess if magic didn't exist. My sister, you and Harry could have all grown up normally if it weren't for magic."

"The point is," Darla said feeling her anger rise even more. "That it does exist! Even if me, Harry or Aunt Lily weren't magical, we would still be in this mess today! Except maybe we would all be dead since Harry stopped him sixteen years ago at his prime . . . I bet the whole world would be taken over by now. And maybe you might not know, but Harry used the magic tricks to stop You-Know-Who from coming back in his first and second year. Harry is going to use the magic tricks to stop You-Know-Who from taking over completely. They are useful when they are in the right hands."

She stopped talking and looked around, Dudley was listening intently. She could hear Hestia preparing food in the kitchen and wondered what time it was. It had to be late so why hadn't they heard about Harry yet. She couldn't bare to think he was dead.

"So why did you fail Astronomy and History of-" her mother hesitated for a moment then said in a small voice. "Magic. You say magic's useful, so why didn't you pass all your classes?"

"I never did get into Astronomy or History of Magic too much." Darla answered. "I don't need them. I am dropping them anyway. I want to be a Healer."

"And Healers are?" Her father asked and looked as if he regretted asking it.

"Like doctors." Darla answered.

Hestia appeared at the door at that moment. She didn't look to happy as she entered the sitting room. Her family was instantly quiet and Darla was sure Hestia had likely heard everything they had been saying.

"Just got a message. Harry and the others arrived at the Burrow. All except Mad-Eye Moody. He is dead." She said softly.

Darla was shocked, Mad-Eye Moody who was a great Auror was dead? How could that be though?

"How?" She asked. "Who killed him?"

"Voldemort. I don't know the exact details except that he caught up with Mad-Eye and killed him. They sent me a patronus message. I'll know more tomorrow."

"But Harry is OK?" Darla asked and she was sure she saw her mother and brother sigh with relief. She wasn't sure what her father was thinking.

Hestia nodded. "Food is ready if you are still hungry."

Of course her family was still hungry. They didn't know Mad Eye. They had met him once but that didn't mean anything.

---

_Ok, let me know when you get there please._

_Darla where are you? Please let me know you are safe. What about Harry is he OK?_

_If I could apparate I would find out where you are and go see what's going on! It's been hours Darla where are you?_

_If only I could do magic. I would find out how to do those patronus messages to find out where you are._

_Still waiting_

_And waiting_.

_OK so I am going mad with worry here because you told me that it was going to be very risky to leave your home. It has been hours since I last heard from you and that was when you told me you were leaving._

_I_'_ve wrote down lets see, seven messages now. This is the eighth since you told me you were leaving a long time ago._

_We made it here OK. Harry and the others are fine but I guess You-Know-Who killed Mad Eye Moody. It's a shame. He was a good man. He was one of the greatest Aurors too. I'm really sorry Colin. I was going to write as soon as I got home but then Hestia Jones started telling me about the plan to get Harry out of our home. I got my OWL results as well. Then I had an argument with my parents because they were saying magic isn't useful. _

_Well I am glad you are OK. Maybe I was going overboard but I couldn't stop thinking about You-Know-Who or one of the Death Eaters hurting your family. Sounds like you had an eventful night anyway. Too bad about Mad-Eye. So did you do well on you results then? I haven't gotten mine yet._

_Well Hestia gave me mine because_ _she thought they might find out where I was, you know since I am Harry's cousin. The only problem is, I won't be going back to Hogwarts this year. And you know. You might not be either. I know I won't be for sure._

_Why not? Hogwarts is the safest place. I know the Death Eaters got in last year but the Ministry will probably be protecting the school more than usual don't you think? They won't want any of the students hurt._

_They think the Ministry has been infiltrated and it can be any day before You-Know-Who has complete control over it. If they do, you won't be going because they won't want Muggle borns in. If that's the case, Colin I think you should start making plans to go into hiding. I bet they'll have all the muggle born names and they'll come after us all. I am at biggest risk because I am Harry Potter's cousin. If I went, they could capture me and try to get information about Harry from me._

_Blimey! I never thought of that. You are safer where you are. I have been making plans with Greg's dad. We are already planning on my parents going into hiding any day now since Dennis and I might be going back to school. I'm going to be Secret Keeper you see. They can't go for my parents unless they go for me first. Most of the time they want you to be of age to be Secret Keeper so Greg's dad wanted to do_ _it. But times are different now, aren't they? It would actually be safer to have say a five-year-old living at home with their parents being a secret keeper because they have to get the five-year-old first . . . but who is going to let a five-year-old be out on their own during this time right? Most parents would be watching their kids every move and their kid would never be allowed outside._

_I never thought of that before. I wonder if anyone has ever used a little kid to be secret keeper? It'd be a bit complicated wouldn't it? The person would have to really be trustworthy and all wouldn't they? _

_Maybe not. Remember Peter Pettigrew and your Aunt and Uncle? Some Secret Keepers can sell out the families can't they?_ _But I think my family will be much safer if I am Secret Keeper. No one but me can tell them and I'd die before I told them. _

_I guess that is true._ _It makes me angry whenever I think of Peter Pettigrew. It's going to be so boring here though. I only get to see Ginny and Harry at the wedding and then I won't see them again. I wasn't even going to be allowed to go to the wedding but Hestia promised she would be my guard the whole time. If there is any danger at all, she is to apparate me straight back here._

_At least you can see them. I wish I was going because after what you've told me I think I am going to tell Greg's dad that I want us to go into hiding like he said we all should in the first place. Hogwart's won't be the same without you anyway. _

_Well I am going to sleep now Colin. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night._

_Good night and I am glad you and Harry are OK._

_---_

Darla stared at herself in the mirror as her mother worked on her hair. She liked dressing up because she could look very pretty when she did. She wasn't the type to always dress up but she had on two occasions before. That was the year before at her Potion teacher's Christmas Party and at the Yule Ball. Most of the time she thought she looked plain and she had others say it behind her back. She was always self conscious about her abnormally long neck that she had inherited from her mother. Ginny, who was her best friend was so beautiful without even trying. Darla couldn't help but feel jealous of her.

The other three girls they shared their dorm with was also jealous of Ginny. They never openly admitted it and never said anything against Ginny to her face because they liked her a lot, but Darla had heard them. Julie seemed to be the most jealous because she wasn't pretty when she tried. Of course her bubbly personality made up for it. She managed to get dates anyway because boys liked her since she was a nice bubbly girl. There was a time in their first year when Darla had disliked Julie but that was in the past. In the past five years the girls all grew close, though Ginny and Darla were best friends. Patty and Sheila were pretty but not as beautiful as Ginny.

Darla was wearing a light blue dress for the occasion. And generously her mother was doing Darla's hair up in a fancy way for her. Darla was surprised because her mother had been a bit cool toward her since their argument the first night. However, it seemed to be forgotten as her mother happily put her hair up for her.

"I always wanted to do this with you." She told her as she did her hair. "I was always upset we couldn't have a mother daughter relationship."

"We could have," Darla said icily, "Me being a witch should not have changed _anything_ mum."

"That's not what I meant Darla." Her mother answered. "Don't you remember how you were like when you were a little girl? You were always getting yourself dirty. You didn't like me to do your hair for you. Even at the age of ten when I thought you'd grow out of it I still had to remind you to have a bath. You didn't act your proper age until you got your- your letter."

"Oh mum, I only did that to annoy you. Don't you remember when I used to show up at the table in pajama's, even when I was old enough to know better? I only did it because it irritated you." Darla answered surprised at the way her mother's hands could work when it came to hair.

"I know. I just never understood why. Here turn around a moment."

Darla turned so her mother could work at her fringe. She was busy trying to fluff it up as she had done when Darla was little girl. She hoped her mother was trying to do the same thing. She was after all going to be sixteen at the end of August. It was strange to think about. In a year she would almost be of age in the wizarding world. She would be allowed to do magic whenever she wanted.

"You were trying to turn me into someone I wasn't." Darla answered. "And if I didn't act my age it was because you treated me like a five-year-old until I was eleven. You still treat Dudley that way."

"I do not." Her mother said looking at her sternly. "Dudley is seventeen and that is how I treat him."

"You call him Diddy and all sorts of other weird baby nick names. I'm just glad you stopped called me Dar-Dar and Darra and-" Darla began with a snort of laughter.

"One day when you have your own children you will understand." Her mother answered interrupting her but Darla caught a small smile on her mother's lips. "I'm going to do your make-up so keep still please."

"Why are you helping me for a wizards wedding? I thought you didn't like magic and all that." Darla asked. "I heard you telling Hestia last night you didn't want me going."

"She promises you'll be safe. I'm trying to be involved with your life, Darla. You're my only daughter. Is that really a problem?"

"No. I'm just surprised." Darla muttered.

They didn't talk anymore, but Darla was glad to have had a talk with her mother. She wished that all of her teenage years could have been like this. It was just too bad her family couldn't try to be part of Harry's life. They still might have been relieved he had been OK the night before but they were still glad he wasn't going to be living with them anymore. Darla couldn't understand and wondered if it was deeper then the whole magical abilities since for the first time in five years her parents were making an effort with her. Dudley was treating her like a sister again, but he had for a year.

Sometimes she suspected her mother blamed Harry for Lily Potter's death. There was also times when she wondered if her mother was jealous of the magic powers that she, Harry and Lily had. She wished her mother would talk about the past more so she could understand everything much better but her mother refused to talk about that part of her life. She wanted to ask why her mother could be civil to her but not Harry. She wanted to know why her father hated Harry so much when he had nothing to do with the past.

When her mother was finished, she turned Darla around so she could see herself in the mirror. Darla gasped. Was that beautiful girl staring back at her in the mirror really her? She had seen herself dressed up and looking pretty before, but her mother had transformed a plain pretty girl into a beautiful girl.

"See, you can be a very beautiful girl if you made the effort." Her mother said staring at her admiring her. "I've never seen you look this pretty, not even when you were a little girl."

Oh if only the girls who had called her ugly at school could see her now. It was mainly the Slytherin girls who had called her that but wouldn't they be surprised to see her? A lot of the people at school wouldn't recognize her. She couldn't wait for Ginny and Luna to see her. In fact, Luna always called Darla very pretty. Darla had just never taken her seriously because Luna always came up with strange untrue things.

Darla wanted to get to the Burrow early to talk to Harry and the others so they left the room as soon as Darla was ready. Her mother led her into the kitchen where the others were. Her father was arguing with Dedalus about wanting to get out and about while Dedalus was explaining in a kind voice why he couldn't. Dudley was sitting in his chair lifting one of his dumbbells not paying any attention to the argument as everyone was used to this by now. Hestia was busy cleaning up the morning's dishes with her wand. Her mother grimaced when she saw this, not used to all the magic yet.

Dudley dropped his dumbbell when he saw Darla, his mouth was open in shock but he yelped as the dumbbell landed on his foot. Her father and Dedalus stopped arguing at once. Hestia turned around at the silence and gasped. _Wow_, Darla thought with a grin. It really was funny after all. Her family had always known her to be a tomboy.

"Such a beautiful girl." Hestia said. "Of course you always are but when you are dressed up you look amazing."

"Well I've always called you princess for a reason." Her father grunted looking at her with the love he used to give her when she was a child.

"Thank you." Darla said. "When can we go to the Burrow?"

"In a moment dear." Hestia said. "We have to go over some things first, I was over this morning and there has been a lot set up to keep Harry hidden, understand?"

Darla nodded. She had suspected there was going to be a lot of measures taken at the wedding to make sure Harry was safe. She sincerely hoped nothing would happen to ruin Bill and Fleurs wedding. They were two of the nicest people she had ever met. While the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione had disliked Fleur the year before Darla had taken a liking to her right away. She had liked her when she met her during the Tri-Wizard Tournament as well.

"Harry is going to be disguised under Poly-Juice potion under the name of Barny Weasley. They managed to get some hairs of a red head boy so he will fit in with the Weasley family as if he is a cousin. You are only to call him Barny. Now, fortunately not many people know about Harry Potter's witch cousin or what she looks like and we'd like to keep it that way. You are not going to be Darla Dursley at the wedding but an old family friend named Maggie Grewts." Hestia said. "If there are any school friends you know at the wedding be sure to tell them that's who they should call you and the Weasley's plan to do the same."

Darla nodded. "That sounds reasonable, but do you really think Death Eaters can get through all the enchantments at the Burrow? I doubt they'll even show up."

"They could." Dedalus said grimly, which was unusual since Dedalus was a happy man most of the time, Darla really liked him because of that. Her father could throw any insult at Dedalus and he seemed to take it good-natured way. "We have to take every precaution there is to keep Harry and you safe."

"And further more, if there is danger you are to come with me. No if's and's or but's." Hestia continued. "You stay in my eye sight the whole time so that if we have to get out of there, I can get you and go."

Darla agreed and Hestia decided they could go. She said good-bye to her family and Dedalus before Hestia took her arm and took her into the horrible sensation of apparation. It was quick but so very unpleasant. Darla could understand why many witches and wizards didn't like to do it. There was also the risk of splinching.

They landed outside in the yard of the Burrow. Darla looked around. It looked as though they were all in the process of decorating the yard since it already looked good. Some of the wedding stuff was already set up. Darla had been at the Burrow a couple times before she had always enjoyed it there. There was a difference though, there were no rusty cauldron's or Garden Gnomes around. There were no chickens running around either. There was a large tent set up and Darla guessed that would be where the wedding was being held.

The backdoor opened and Molly Weasley appeared obviously hearing that someone was there.

"Oh you're here early!" She exclaimed. "And Darla, you look so beautiful. Well come in, come in."

Ginny appeared at the door as well. She ran out to greet Darla exclaimed at how pretty she looked. After they hugged, Ginny gave Darla a small smirk.

"We hadn't expected you so soon. I have a surprise for you inside. Come on." She said pulling her by the arm.

Molly and Hestia followed behind speaking in low tones about the Dursley's. They hurried into the small kitchen which was strangely empty. Normally it was full and Darla expected since the wedding was that day for it to be full. Ginny explained that everyone was getting ready for the wedding and they were all scattered every where. She told Darla to wait a moment before darting off leaving Darla alone in the kitchen since Hestia and Molly had gone into another room. Ginny returned moments later dragging _Colin Creevey_!

"Colin!" Darla exclaimed surprised. The Weasley's had only really met him a few times and that was at the end of the school years when they got off the train together. There had also been the moment in the hospital wing after the fight with Death Eaters in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. They had also met him in the Weasley's joke shop a year before. She had stayed with the Weasley's for the summer. She hadn't expected him to be invited and he had told her he wasn't coming.

She didn't care that Ginny was watching. She ran to him and kissed him. She had thought they wouldn't see each other for a while. How was it that he was here? They kissed for several minutes and might have gone on if someone hadn't shouted out.

"Oi! I think that's enough now."

They pulled apart to see Harry. He was frowning while Ron and Hermione were smirking.

"But what are you doing here?" Darla asked.

"Mrs. Weasley sent me an invitation." Colin answered. "I had helped fight last year and I guess she decided she liked me and when I came she welcomed me like she has always known me. I was surprised I could come as well. I didn't want to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise. I have a guard here too as well. Greg's dad, he knows the Weasleys well and he had planned to come anyway so he brought me along as well. I guess I'm supposed to know you at the wedding as Maggie though right? You look so beautiful by the way Darla."

"Yeah well, try to keep your hands to yourself." Harry said still frowning.

"Oh, Happy birthday Barny." Darla said. "You are probably glad you can do magic now."

"Yes I am and you don't have to call me Barny until I have drank the Poly Juice. It's only noon now, the guests come at three." Harry said.

"Colin came early this morning. Mr. Rodgen had to do something this morning but he'll be back later." Ginny said.

"Where is Hestia?" Harry asked.

"With Mrs. Weasley." Darla said. "The house we are staying in is very nice. We have separate quarters from Hestia and Dedalus but we share the kitchen."

They spent the time catching up before Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry had to go get ready for the wedding. Darla told them how it was going so far in hiding and the fact she was angry she couldn't go back to Hogwarts. Hermione of course told her it was for the best because you could never be too safe these days. Harry had already known she wouldn't be going back he just didn't want to be the one to tell her. That was another secret he had kept from her. They told her what happened when they had left Harry's place. Ron and Hermione had been two of the Harry Potter impersonators.

"And George lost an ear but he doesn't seem affected by it too much." Ginny said. "The twins actually joke about it."

Darla could see Fred and George Weasley laughing about a lost ear. It did sound a bit comical in a way.

"And Percy?" Darla asked.

"Don't mention him in front of mum. She is going to be weepy as it is." Ron said.

Darla didn't see everyone else until later when they were all dressed up. George was wearing a fake ear to cover up his lost ear. She knew right away because his ears looked lopsided but she decided not to mention it. The twins looked shocked when they saw her and both gave her a hug causing Colin to go red.

"Wow, look at little Darla Dursley all dressed up." Fred said. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"You don't have mud on you from working with plants." George added with a grin.

"You both look very handsome as well." Darla answered.

"Can't notice the ear can you?" George asked.

"Oh no," Darla said even though anyone could see it was lopsided. "But even without it you'd look good."

She and Colin hung out talking about old times at Hogwarts. She knew he was going to miss it as much as she would. She remembered how bouncy he had been in his first year because he was always so excited about being a wizard. It was strange remembering back to when they were eleven years old. They stayed in the yard most of the afternoon just glad to be in the others company since they would be parting very soon and neither knew how long it would be.

At three the guest started to arrive. She and Colin watched from afar as Harry, (who was now Barny a chubby red head) Ron, Fred and George took people to their seats. They already knew where they were sitting and would sit when Harry and the others did. There were people coming in that Darla knew and a lot she didn't. She saw Luna Lovegood come and she dragged Colin over to see her after Harry had shown them to their seats in the tent that the wedding was being held in.

"Oh hello." Luna said, when she spotted them. "I didn't know you two would be here."

"Yes, we were invited." Darla said and leaned to whisper "But I'm Maggie Grewts today."

"Oh you've changed your name too? You look very pretty but you always do." Luna answered. "Have you changed your name too, Colin?"

"Nope, I'm still Colin." He answered with a grin.

Luna began talking about the upcoming school year and neither of them said anything. They didn't want to let her know they wouldn't be returning yet. She would find out at Hogwarts, but Darla was sure it wouldn't come as too much of a surprise to her.

"I don't suppose you two will be going. It's going to be strange without you." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"No it will be too risky to go." Darla answered with a nod

"Well you are Harry Potter's cousin." Luna stated. "You shouldn't be going anyway."

They left her after a few minutes to go sit down because the tent was quickly filling up. Darla took her place beside Hestia Jones who was already sitting down and looking around. Colin sat beside her and held her hand. There were a lot of red heads sitting around and Darla decided it was a good idea to have Harry disguised as Barny Weasley, no one would really know the difference. Harry, Ron and Hermione came in after a while and took seats in front of them. Hermione looked extremely pretty as well. It was odd seeing her dressed up, Darla had only really seen her looking very pretty once and that was for the Yule Ball.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked down the aisle first and the chatter that had been going around died down. Mrs. Weasley was smiling but Darla had a feeling she would be crying by the end of the wedding. Bill and Charlie followed wearing large white roses in their button holes. One of the twins, Darla couldn't tell from the back of their heads let out a wolf-whistle causing some people to laugh.

But then music started and it sounded as if it were coming from the golden balloons above where Fleur and Bill would be getting married. Hermione let out an excited moan as she turned in her seat toward the Entrance so Darla turned to. Fleur and a man who must have been Fleur's father was walking down the aisle. Fleur was wearing a white dress and a beautiful tiara. A lot of people were letting out sighs as they came. Fleur who was part Veela was always very pretty but she seemed to be letting off a silvery glow that day. Everyone looked better looking than usual from her radiance. Ginny who was in a golden dress looked even more beautiful. Even Bill, who used to be a very handsome man before he was savaged by Fenrir looked good.

Darla loved Fleur for that reason. If she hadn't liked Fleur before, she would like her now because she stayed with Bill. She hadn't cared that he wasn't handsome any more and had even yelled at Mrs. Weasley for suggesting that she wouldn't want to marry Bill because of his appearance. It seemed to make everyone who had disliked her love her.

The man in the front was talking now and Darla noticed he was the man who had been at Dumbledore's funeral. She listened to him joining the two together in front and couldn't help but think of her own wedding. She hoped it could look as nice as the Weasley wedding looked. She would love to have beautiful golden balloons that made music come from them. Darla could hear sobs and knew it must be Mrs. Weasley and Fleurs mother. Darla nearly giggled when they heard Hagrid blow his nose.

When the little man pronounced Fleur and Bill as man and wife he raised his wand over their heads and let a shower of silver stars. Darla couldn't help but feel teary-eyed but she blinked her tears back quickly because she didn't want to ruin her makeup job. When everyone started to clap the golden balloons burst open, releasing birds of paradise and golden bells.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The man called. "If you would please stand up."

Everyone did. Darla was still clutching Colin's hand tightly. She smiled at him as all the chairs rose and walls of the tent disappeared. Everyone now could see a sunset. Colin smiled back and they started walking together from the tent where the chairs floated and landed around tables. They moved from the crowd together so they could find Ron, Hermione and Harry. There were waiters going around with trays of drinks and food. Darla and Colin each grabbed a Butterbeer and looked around for any signs of them.

"Wizard weddings are very nice." Darla said. "I've never been to a wedding at all, but I've seen them on TV."

"Same here." Colin said. "I want my wedding to be like that. I don't know if it can be though."

"Why not?" Darla asked as they watched the dance floor, still not seeing anyone they knew at all the crowded tables.

"Muggles all in my family. They'll all wonder what's going on." Colin answered with a grin then took a sip of Butterbeer.

Darla giggled. "You could do memory charms on them. Make them think that they saw another wedding. I wouldn't have that problem, my parents would understand what's happening. My Aunt Marge would probably have to come though."

"Will the Death Eaters attack her?" Colin asked watching people starting to go to the dance floor now. Bill and Fleur were the first ones.

"I doubt they know about her. Oh, let's go dance Colin." Darla said pulling him to the dance floor.

He followed her without resistance, when they got to the dance floor Colin pulled her close. He was never much of a dancer, but Darla didn't care. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced together. She was so glad she had given him a chance. She hadn't wanted to at first because he had been different when he was younger, but everyone grew up eventually.

She wondered if she could talk Hestia into letting her stay at the Burrow for a few days. She wanted to be with Colin tonight but she hadn't really been able to spend time with Harry or Ginny with all the active wedding commotion going on. She didn't see why it should hurt, maybe she'd talk to Hestia later then.

There were a lot of people on the dance floor. Darla could see Luna dancing with herself and grinned. Luna would be the only person who would do that. She was dancing as if she had an invisible partner with her and Darla wouldn't be surprised if Luna told her that's exactly who was with her.

"Look at Luna." Darla said to Colin.

He looked to where Darla was pointing and began to laugh.

"Luna is one of a kind. You know, I wish I had my camera here. Then I could take pictures home to show my parents and brother. I would like to have gotten a picture of Harry." Colin said.

"Whatever for? You know how Harry feels about that." Darla said.

"Picture of the Chosen One at a wedding would look good." Colin said with a shrug.

Some things never changed Darla thought. She was just glad he had given up years ago to get Harry to sign his pictures. Colin had pictures of Harry from when he was twelve to sixteen. She had figured the picture of Harry with Luna Lovegood at Slughorns party should be enough. Colin was obsessed with photography though, he liked to do shots of people before an event, at an even and after an event. In her third year, he had insisted on taking her picture before she was dressed up for the Yule Ball and then when she was. He surprised her the next morning by taking yet another photo of her. She had yelled at him then, but they hadn't been together at that moment.

"Oh it's just a picture of you after a night of fun." He had said.

"Besides, I would have liked a picture of you as well." He said now. "I can show everyone my beautiful girlfriend. My mom hasn't met you yet, only my dad."

"There is time." Darla said. "We won't always have to be in hiding. When we get out, I will introduce you to my parents again and you can introduce me to your mom. Dudley looks different from when you saw him last."

"Now that we've brought this up, I want to talk to you." Colin said releasing her, then grabbing her hand.

He pulled her over to a tree by the dance floor. It had a lot of decorations in it that looked very beautiful. There were some fake love birds in the tree that looked real and even moved around like love birds, they looked made out of gold though, even though they likely weren't. They were cuddling in the tree, rubbing their heads together. Darla felt a little nervous as they stood under the tree. What if he told her that they should break up until the war was over? She didn't think she could bare that and was ready to tell him it wasn't a good idea.

Colin reached into his pocket and pulled out a very pretty ring. For a second she was expecting him to get down one knee and she wasn't sure what she'd do if he did that. They were only sixteen after all.

"This is a promise ring." He said taking her hand and sliding it on her finger. "We are going to be away from each other for what could be a very long time. I promise you that even though I can't be there for you in person when you need me, I will still be there for you no matter what. When this war is over, I promise you we will be together again because I love you Darla."

"Oh Colin." Darla said.

And this is what made her angry when people asked her what she saw in Colin Creevey. To others he seemed like an annoying photographer but to her he was so much more. She remembered when one of the Slytherin girls had commented that Colin only wanted her because he hero-worshiped Harry Potter. She wished she could prove them all wrong at that moment because any of those girls would realize there was more to Colin then he let on. Only around her and certain others he was his true self.

She reached up and plucked one of the doves from the tree and grabbed Colin's hand. She wished she had something more to give him. He had put a lot of thought into this.

"With these Love birds I promise you the same." She said. "And I will always love you and thank that day you asked me to go to Hogsmeade me with you." She moved over and kissed him. "And I will always remember our first kiss no matter how awkward it was."

Colin grinned at her and murmured, "I will remember this moment until I die because-"

They were suddenly interrupted by Ginny and Luna.

"Oh break it up you two love birds." Ginny said. "You two haven't kept your hands off each other all day. Let's go dance a bit."

Colin smirked at her as he placed the Love birds in his pocket. Then the four of them proceeded to the dance floor where they started to dance to fast music. When a slow song came on, Ginny asked Darla if she could dance with Colin. Darla gave a quick nod and looked around for Harry. It was hard to find him since he didn't look himself, there were too many red heads to see though.

"Want to dance?" Someone asked.

She turned to see Lee Jordan, the Weasley twin's best friend. She liked Lee, he was very nice and almost as much of a prankster as the twins were. He used to commentate the Quidditch matches at Hogwarts when he had gone to school there. She nodded and let him take her into a waltz. She glanced at Ginny and Colin to see that they were talking about something. She wished she could have shown Ginny the ring.

"You're sure close to that Creevey boy aren't you Miss Maggie?" Lee asked grinning at her.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Darla asked. "Surely a handsome boy like you has a girl?"

"Nah, but they all want me. It's hard to decide which one I want." Lee answered laughing.

Darla laughed as well. She was so glad that she had been able to come. When the dance was over, she hurried over to Ginny. Colin had now asked Luna for a dance making a remark about her invisible partner gone off for a drink. Luna had laughed and told him seriously that she liked dancing alone, but a dance partner was a lot of fun too as long as Darla didn't mind.

Of course Darla didn't mind. Luna was one of her friends. Darla showed the promise ring to Ginny that Colin had given her. It had a Peridot birthstone. Darla hadn't noticed that before. Peridot was the birthstone for the month of August. Ginny grinned as she looked at it.

"He showed it to me when he came over." She said, "You know, I know Harry cares about me and I understand why he broke up me, but I wish we were still together. People will know that we dated and might think we still are . . . but my family is the biggest blood traitor family there is. And we have welcomed Harry into the family since Ron became friends with him. I am still a target no matter what. Harry just doesn't understand that."

"I know." Darla answered. "Harry has always been like that though. I know when this is all over you two will be back together. He was upset about it over the summer."

Ginny nodded. "I love him. I always have. Remember in our first year when-"

She didn't finish though. At that moment something large and silver appeared. They both looked at it, knowing that it was a patronus. She wondered who was delivering a message at this time. The patronus took the shape of a Lynx. Everyone around them quieted down and froze when it stopped.

"This ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

There was still some silence and then someone screamed. Darla started screaming too. Ginny took off quickly and Darla started to run too. She had to find Colin or Harry. She forgot all about Hestia, all that she could think about was reaching Colin or at least Harry. She saw Colin ahead looking around panicking. Luna was gone now.

"Colin!" Darla yelled running to him, "Come on!"

"You are to come with me." Someone who sounded like Hestia said. "Come on now Darla, let's go."

"Wait!" Darla shouted as figures around them began to appear. "I have to get Colin!"

But Hestia didn't listen. Colin was running over to them, but Hestia turned on the spot and moments later they were going through the uncomfortable suffocating darkness. A few minutes later, they were in the kitchen of the hiding home. Dedalus was sitting alone in the kitchen now, he jumped as they appeared.

Darla started to cry hard thinking about Colin and Harry and the others. There were Death Eaters at the Burrow at that moment and she didn't even know their fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Darla lay on her bed petting her cat while waiting for a message from Colin. So far he hadn't written back and it had been a couple hours since she had come home. She felt terrible, she had yelled at Hestia for bringing her home so soon, but she knew Hestia had to get her home safely. It was just hard knowing that she had been taken to safety but the others were all still there.

She had complete faith in Harry to get out of it alive (even though she was worried about him) it was Colin who was underage she worried about. It was also the Weasley family. What if they tortured them all about the whereabouts of Harry Potter? What about all the other guests at the wedding?

Her mother and father had run into the kitchen panicking when they saw Darla crying on the floor. Her mother helped her to her feet and made her sit on a chair in the kitchen while Hestia explained everything. Darla then yelled at Hestia, and the thought of it now made her feel guilty. She wasn't sure if Hestia had retired to her quarters or was still down in the kitchen. She had heard her parents go to bed not that long ago. They had sent her up to her room to rest after Hestia had given her a calming drought. She hadn't even gotten offended when Darla had yelled at her.

"She is in shock. I have a calming drought here though for her." Hestia had explained as her mother told her to stop yelling.

There was a knock on her door. Darla looked up to see Dudley enter. He was wearing red pajama's with gold at the end of the sleeves that Darla had bought for him the year before. She had bought them because they were Gryffindor colours, she didn't tell Dudley that though. He had been very happy about it since the only pairs he owned were babyish ones his mother had bought or crude looking ones Aunt Marge was always buying. Darla had long ago changed into her own.

"You all right?" He asked. "So those-those Death Eater people showed up then?"

"Yes." Darla answered. "We got away before they saw us though. I'm not sure about anyone else though."

"That Weazy family is fine." Dudley answered. "Hestia told me to tell you. I was in the kitchen getting a snack and she was there and told me."

"Did she say anything about Harry?" Darla asked interested now. "How does she know?"

"She said she got a message and told me to let you know. They don't know anything about Harry. She said he got a way though and so did the other guests. The Death Eaters just went around making sure he wasn't there and they are watching them now so she said to tell you that you can't send a letter to Ginny." Dudley answered. "And they didn't ask about you at all."

"He must be hiding out then." Darla answered feeling relieved. "I just wish we could get information on Colin now."

Dudley sat down in a chair beside her bed that was in the room. It was very strange to be talking about her friends from the Wizarding world with Dudley. He seemed genuinely concerned though. Darla guessed he was realizing that there was nothing wrong with being magical. He was definitely thankful to Harry for saving him from the Death Eaters with magic. He was also thankful that Hestia and Dedalus were keeping them all safe at that moment.

"Why are they called Death Eaters?" Dudley asked frowning. "They don't actually eat dead people do they?"

"No." Darla said with a laugh even though it really wasn't funny. "I don't know why they call themselves that."

"That Dedalus Diggle . . . he said no one can say that mans name who killed Harry's parents anymore. They said it's Tabooed. What does he mean? I thought no one said it anyway, except Harry anyway." Dudley said.

He was looking at the piece of parchment that Darla was waiting for Colin's message to appear on. She now knew how Colin felt about waiting for news from Darla. She had written a few messages now. Dudley picked it up and surprisingly she didn't mind. If it had been the year before she probably would have yelled at him. She felt she could trust him now though. He was no longer the same boy he was when he had plotted against her.

"I guess it means if someone says it he can find them. I don't say it ever but Hestia is always saying it." Darla answered. "I guess it makes sense though. The people who say it are the ones they want."

"What is this?" Dudley asked. "The writing has just disappeared and more is appearing."

"It's the way Colin and I communicate. Oh, give it here Dudley so I can see what he is saying." Darla said taking the parchment from him.

_We are in hiding. Now that the Ministry has been taken over Mr. Rodgen, you met him at the wedding decided that we needed to do the Fidelus Charm__as soon as we left the wedding. See, were not staying at my house while we are in hiding, almost like you. We are staying at my Grandma's now, she knows everything and she doesn't mind. We've been sending our stuff over there for a while but there was still a lot of stuff we had to take over that we might need. Dennis has quite a few pets that we had to move over here too and I wanted my photography stuff. Sorry it took so long to answer but we had to move quickly. Mr. Rogden said we should move today that way if they go to my place we won't be there. We had to get some people from the Order to help out as well._

"He's ok." Darla told Dudley who was watching her in bewilderment.

"You know what that reminds me of?" Dudley asked as Darla muttered "Clear off" and began writing her own message.

"No, what?" Darla asked.

"Chat rooms." Dudley answered. "It's something on the internet. I use it sometimes. You've heard of the internet haven't you?"

"Yes, of course I have. Mum and dad only got it not that long ago for you. So it's the same as this? If only we did it that way." Darla said as she explained to Colin what went on her end.

Dudley nodded. "It's cool. You can talk to anyone around the world with it. It's like talking on the phone except you type on the keyboard."

"Well Colin and I can only use this with each other. We used something called a Protean charm and something else. I'm not sure how Colin did it to be honest, but he got an older student to do it for us." Darla answered. "That way we can talk to each other over the holidays."

"Bit close to this Colin aren't you? Who is he?" Dudley asked suddenly frowning instead of looking interested.

"You've met him. I brought him over last year when the Order of Phoenix came to tell mum and dad to treat Harry right." Darla answered reading Colin's latest message.

"I was trying to pretend I wasn't there." Dudley said. "It was kind of embarrassing with all those people. Especially that man with the weird eye. Was he the kid who took our picture?"

"Yes." Darla answered giggling then was stern. "And the man with the weird eye died Dudley. He was the one called Mad-eye Moody. He was a good man."

"Sorry." Dudley grunted looking away. "Well I'm going to bed Darla. I'll see you tomorrow."

When he left, Darla smiled at the memory of Colin taking the picture of her family. He had done it so unexpectedly. They had gotten off the train and a group from the Order of Phoenix had come to the train station to tell her parents that they had to be nicer to Harry. She pointed out to Colin who her family was and as they walked over, Colin who kept a camera around his neck most times lifted the camera and took their picture. Her father had been so angry because of it.

As she smiled something, silvery entered the room and Darla felt fear as she stared at it. The last time she saw something silvery it was bad news. When Darla noticed that it was an otter she felt relieved. Hermione's patronus was an otter.

"_Darla, just wanted to let you know we are OK and we are safe and hiding. Harry says to stay put no matter what."_

The patronus faded. She was glad they were OK, but she wished she could send one back to them. She wished she had a way to communicate to Harry as she had with Colin. She wished Harry had sent Hedwig but she knew it was probably too risky to use her now. She would have liked to send a letter back to Harry. She quickly wrote to Colin that Harry, Ron and Hermione were OK before saying good night.

She wanted to see if Hestia was still up, so she put the parchment in her pocket and left her room. She could hear Dudley lifting his weights in his room as she passed. Her parents were already sleeping. Her fathers loud snores were coming from their bedroom. She tiptoed down the steps and hurried into the sitting room. She could see the kitchen light was on, so she hurried into it to see Dedalus and Hestia were both awake talking seriously.

"Hi." She said. "I just got a message from Hermione. They are all OK."

"Did you? How?" Hestia asked.

"She sent a patronus message. And I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have shouted at you." She said.

"Oh, that's quite all right." Hestia said with a smile. "I understood and it's good to know they are all OK. We were just talking about that."

"Dudley told me You-Know-Who's name is tabooed." Darla said.

"Well, a lot of people in the Order use it." Hestia answered. "That's who they are trying to find at the moment. And it's well-known Harry has always said it."

"So what is going to happen now?" Darla asked. "Now that the Ministry has fallen? That will mean the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who have complete power doesn't it?"

"Yes." Hestia answered. "It's exactly what it means. We'll talk more about this later, Darla. It's late. You should go back to sleep."

Darla nodded and went back up to her room. If the Death Eaters had complete power how long would it take before they were found?

--

Darla woke up early a couple days later and went down to breakfast. Her parents were up and about. Her mother was actually helping out with breakfast while her father was sitting at the table talking to Dedalus once again about wanting to go out just for a little while. Dedalus was explaining once again why it was too risky.

"They won't know if we go out for a bit can they?" Her father asked. "I'd like to check up on the house and-"

"You silly man!" Hestia exclaimed. "The worst you could do is go back to your home. Someone could be there waiting for you. And if they aren't, they could have spells on the house that will alert someone if you or anyone goes in there."

"One of your lot could be living in my house?" Her father asked looking at her with horror. "Performing all those magic tricks, using all my stuff."

"Yes, exactly. I am glad we have sorted that out." Hestia said indignantly. "If you care about your safety and your families, you will stay put."

"Is there any other muggle thing you need?" Dedelus asked, "Do you need one of those . . . oh what do you call it, those things you put on the TV's. Muggles go to what is it called? Cinemas' is it? They watch it and then it's put into a rectangular box that you push buttons on it."

"You mean a VCR so we can watch movies?" Darla asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, that's what I mean. I don't understand these muggle things. They are entertaining are they? I've watched the TV sometimes and it's interesting." Dedalus answered.

"I would like a telephone because I need to see what is happening at my work." Her father said. "I could lose a lot of great orders of drills. Can't you take me to work so I can check up on things?"

"Your work is going very smoothly."Hestia answered. "We have someone working there for you who has given reason for your absence. The company understands and they will let you come back when you can. Dudley's school also understands why he isn't there. He will be getting sent school work here so he can work on it."

"I would like to talk to this bloke." He said.

"I can see if can bring in a VCR so you can watch it on your TV." Dedalus said with a nod ignoring her fathers last words as an owl flew in carrying a newspaper.

"Ruddy owls." Her father said watching it. "Can't wait until I don't have to deal with them."

"You'll have to get video tapes as well." Darla said. "It doesn't work unless you have a video tape to put in it."

"Ah, these muggle things are difficult. Well, I'll see what I can do. It may not work. It took a great deal of work to get the TV to work."

Hestia took the paper and paid the owl for bringing it. She unfolded it and suddenly gasped. Everyone looked at her fearfully, even her father did. She laid it down on the table for everybody to see. Darla hurried to her to see what was going on. She gasped as well as she stared at a large photo of Harry staring back at them, blinking.

_WANTED FOR THE QUESTIONING OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

"How can they be accusing Harry?" Darla asked. "Snape killed Dumbledore."

"The Death Eaters have taken over the Daily Prophet Darla." Hestia said. "I should have told you that, but I didn't want you to worry. They have been telling people a lot of things and changing the laws rather quickly. This," She said pointing at Harry's face. "Is a way to turn the public against Harry. You know all those rumors that went around about him being the Chosen One? Well this is their way of having everyone lose faith in Harry if they think _he_ was the one who killed Dumbledore."

"But people have to be smarter than that." Darla said.

"They'll believe what the news tells them to believe. Of course there are people who have complete faith in Harry but you know how people are. They will believe anything. Anyway, there is a two hundred thousand galleon award for someone if they can get Harry and his wand. You know how people are when it comes to money." Hestia answered.

"Even if it means killing someone innocent . . . oh Harry, he is going to be in even more danger now." Darla murmured.

"Wait. The boy is being questioned for murder?" Her father asked staring the paper too. "Dumbledore. That's the man who came to get him last summer isn't it? He is dead?"

"You're behind on times." Hestia said with a sigh. "Dumbledore was murdered at Hogwarts at the end of the school year by one of the teachers named Severus Snape. Severus Snape is a Death Eater who double crossed us all. Harry was there when it happened so they are blaming Harry for it."

"What kind of school is this?" Her father roared. "You mean to tell me that I have sent my daughter to a school for five years where a murderer taught?"

"No one knew he was a murderer dad." Darla said. "He surprised us all."

Hestia began to read the paper while her mother continued to make breakfast for them all. Her father sat staring at the table angrily while Dedalus got up and left the room. Dedalus' house had been burnt down because he was an Order member the night of the wedding. She had to wonder if her house had the same fate. It was Hestia who told her there was a chance it was but not to tell her parents or Dudley about it.

"Looks like the Muggle-Born Register Act is starting to take place." Hestia muttered. "They're already rounding muggle-born's up."

Darla knew all about that one. Hestia had told them the day before that muggle-born's were being taken into the Ministry for questioning about where they got their blood status. She was just glad that Colin and his family went into hiding when they did. She just hoped more muggle born's had decided to go into hiding before. Of course there was still a chance they were at the moment going into hiding. As soon as they read the Daily Prophet it would make sense to do it.

She felt bad for the younger ones though. If there was a twelve-year-old in a family of muggles they wouldn't know what to do. She just hoped maybe they were friends with people who had wizard parents. Surely they would help them out. Darla sighed and stared moodily at the picture of Harry on the front of the Daily Prophet as Hestia read it.

When breakfast was over, Darla went back up to her room to tell Colin everything.

--

There was different News coming in almost every day. The Wizarding world was at it's worst. It was even worse according to Hestia then when Voldemort had taken over the first time because Dumbledore had been alive before. The Ministry hadn't been taken over, but now it was. Darla wondered what Harry was doing every day. She had word that they were fine from Hestia who kept regular contact with the Weasley family somehow. She told her that Remus Lupin had found them at number twelve Grimmauld place.

_They've been to my house. Mr. Rodgen's sent a friend of his to go look from the Ministry, someone who was pretending to look for me and Dennis. He is supposed to be rounding muggle borns up I guess but he always gives them advice before hand to get away. He is lucky they haven't caught him yet. It is completely ransacked I guess. When he went, he saw that the front door was slightly open, which we had locked it of course. He thinks they were trying to find some information we might have left behind about where we might be. There were things blasted a part. All the rooms were destroyed._

_Well at least you got out of there alive. I wonder what my house looks like. The Death Eaters probably went in there after Harry left to see if we left any information about where we might have gone. I know we didn't. I checked every room the morning before we left after my dad packed everything for the last time. I didn't check Harry's but he is smart enough not to leave anything behind that he shouldn't. _

_Do you know how they are doing? Are they still at that place you said they were at but you can't tell me where it is?_

_I don't know, they might have gone since we last heard. They probably won't be able to stay there long. Snape knows about it but then again Hestia says he probably won't be able to say anything because of a tongue tying curse . . . I don't really understand what she is talking about though._

_I wish we didn't have to be in hiding. I am going to miss you so much Darla. And I am going to miss your sixteenth birthday._

_I know. We had plans to celebrate it at the Weasley's, Ginny and I. We were going to invite you but then Snape killed Dumbledore. I still can't believe he did that. Dumbledore gave us all hope, just like Harry does. It seems like without Dumbledore we won't be able to last._

_Have you heard the stuff they are coming out about Dumbledore? They say he was friends with Grindelwald when they were seventeen. Do you believe that? We get the Daily Prophet sometimes and I've read that apparently Dumbledore wanted to break the Statute of Secrecy and put the muggles away._

_It's all rubbish Colin. It's Rita Skeeter who is coming up with these rumors. Don't you remember the rumors she came up with about Harry and Hermione in our third year? She just likes to make stuff up. I thought she would have changed when she wrote that interview for Harry but apparently not._

_Well she had no choice right? Hermione forced her. Anyway, couldn't we find away to celebrate your birthday together? Couldn't I come over there on your birthday somehow?_

_I don't know. It's just that, we have the trace on us and it's muggle born's they want. What if we brought you here and the Ministry found out? I'd love to have you here because I miss you so much but what if they are watching any magic that underage muggle born's use? Wouldn't they catch you even if you did side-a-long apparation?_

_I don't know._

_Me neither._

_It's hard being locked up though. We're all getting on each others nerves. I try to stay in my bedroom as much as possible._

_Same here. My dad is driving Hestia and Dedalus crazy because he keeps insisting that he wants to go out. I don't blame him for wanting to get out but the rest of us understand we can't go anywhere. Dudley and I get a long though. It is actually weird seeing as how we haven't since I was eleven._

_Dennis and I get a long at times but he keeps asking me so many questions. He wants to know what Harry is up to. I keep telling him I don't know._

_Maybe I can talk to Hestia. I'll see if there is away of getting you here for my birthday. Just don't get your hopes up. We both have the trace on us remember._

_All right, I'll talk to you later Darla. I love you._

_I love you too Colin._

_--_

Darla's sixteenth birthday was coming up quickly. It was the twenty-seventh of August. She had always imagined being sixteen, although she hadn't imagined having to be locked up for it. Hestia and her mother were talking about celebrating it daily. Hestia kept asking her what she wanted for her birthday and what she wanted to eat that day. Darla told Hestia she didn't want anything, but she really wanted to shout that she wanted freedom. She wanted to go to Hogwarts and have Dumbledore back a live, but of course she couldn't.

"Hestia." Darla said one afternoon a few days before her birthday. "I know it's a lot to ask and it's probably not possible but I was wondering if there was a way to get Colin and Ginny here for my birthday. I know we all have the trace on us but I was just wondering."

Hestia stared at her for a moment. "Well, there might be a way." Hestia answered. "Side-a-long apparation I think would be out. However, we may be able to use a port key. Now I'm not sure about getting Miss. Weasley here because the Burrow is being watched. We'll have to see about that but getting Mr. Creevey here should be easier. You see, as long as we don't make the port key around Colin it should be fine. They won't be able to track it unless they have surveillance on that area which they don't."

"Why can't you make it in front of him?" Darla asked.

"They can track magic around under age children. That is why when that House-Elf performed magic in your house Harry was blamed for it. You, are an exception of course. While they can track it if _you_ do any magic, I can perform magic around you and they won't know. We've put the highest protection on this place that it will be hard for them to trace you. Dumbledore and Mad-eye made sure of that before they died. Dumbledore seemed to know there would be a time when you and your family would need protecting with magical people_with_ you, so he worked hard on this place." Hestia explained.

"So you might be able to get Colin here?" Darla asked.

"We'll have to work on some arrangements for the next few days. We can try and see if we can get Ginny here, but don't get your hopes up. I'll talk to Dedalus and we'll see what we can do." Hestia answered.

Darla felt excited about her birthday for the first time in weeks. Of course she'd rather have everyone they had been talking about inviting to her birthday but it was all right if she could just get Colin over. She and Ginny both had birthdays' in August so they had wanted to celebrate them together. Ginny had talked about inviting the girls in their dorm, Colin, Harry, Ron and Hermione of course, Neville and Luna for it.

Darla was grateful to Hestia for trying for her. She and Hestia had a lot of talks together since they had all arrived there. Hestia told her that she understood that Darla was angry that she couldn't go out and have fun. Whenever Darla vented her feelings Hestia would sit and listen. It was probably because Hestia knew that Darla understood perfectly why she couldn't go out so she didn't get angry when Darla talked about it.

"Your father seems to be taking it the hardest." Hestia had said one evening. "And you know, I can see it frustrates your mother a lot too but she hasn't said a word."

"I know. I am kind of surprised." Darla had answered. "She doesn't seem herself, ever since we got here she has been quiet and that's not normal for my mum. Both she and Dudley don't complain much even though you can tell they don't like it."

--

"Well," Hestia said to Darla at dinner the night before her birthday. "We've arranged for both Colin and Ginny to come here tomorrow. We have the best people working on getting them here without the Ministry knowing. Ginny has been helping out with her brother's joke shop a lot this summer so it won't be too hard to get her here as we thought. Colin is even easier. It seems he has the best people protecting the family at the moment. Mr. Rodgen has always been good with protective charms though. It's lucky his son goes to school with you."

"How come you can manage to get her friends here but you won't let us get out for a bit?" Her father asked. "If you can get them here safely, why can't you find a way for us to go somewhere for a while?"

"I've been wondering that too." Darla's mother spoke up. "You say these children have some trace on them . . . well we aren't magical, so they can't trace us if we go somewhere can they?"

"No." Hestia answered. "It is just too risky to have you out right now. We are taking Colin and Ginny to a very safe house . . . they cannot be traced here, but where is it that you want to go. You can't go back to your own home and you can't go to your jobs."

"I just want to get out of here for a day!" Her father answered angrily. "We've been locked up here except for being allowed to go outside in the yard. Why the ruddy hell can't we get out of here for a bit and then come back? If I'd known I'd have to be a prisoner then I wouldn't have come."

"Well then you'd be dead or imprisoned somewhere being tortured." Darla snapped.

"I'd like to visit my sister." He said ignoring Darla. "Couldn't we go there?"

"As I've explained sir." Dedalus answered in a good-natured way. "The Death Eaters could track magical activity around your sister's place. I am correct when I say her last name is Dursley? They will go after her because they'll connect her to you and your nephew."

"Wait a minute," Darla said. "What if they try and find out about any more Dursleys? What if they find out about Aunt Marge anyway?"

"We've made it so that any other Dursley cannot be tracked down. However, they could find out about her if you go there." Hestia answered. "Now, Mr. Dursley we will see what we can do ok? For now, it is your safety that matters."

Her father didn't say anything. He just began eating again. Darla wondered if it was possible to let her family out for a bit and Hestia was just saying it wasn't. They might be worried her father wouldn't want to come back to the safe house once he got out again.

--

"I've missed you so much. I'm glad I was able to come here for you." Ginny said. "It's nice to get away. We've been watched so closely lately. There are Death Eaters and Dementors all around Diagon Alley now because they think there is a chance Harry will show up there. And we know they are watching our house too."

"Was there any problem you getting here then?" Darla asked. "They didn't find out about the port key in Diagon Alley?"

Hestia had just brought Ginny with a port key a few moments ago. Ginny looked so happy to see her and Darla felt the same way. She just wished she was going back to school with Ginny in a few days. Hestia had left again so she could get Colin as well. She had to find a good place to apparate to his place so that there was no magical activity traced around him.

"Oh, we didn't do it in Diagon Alley. We just made it look like I was going to work with the twins like usual but they took me to Aunt Muriel's and then I came here." Ginny answered. "They haven't been watching her place so it's fine."

"I'm just glad you could come." Darla said. "It's been a bit lonely around here. I talk to Colin a lot but it's hard knowing I won't be going back to Hogwarts."

"You're better off." Ginny answered. "I wish it wasn't mandatory now because they are going to have Death Eaters teaching there and Snape is Headmaster."

"What?" Darla asked. "I didn't know that! Snape killed Dumbledore. That is an insult to his memory! How could they? And Death Eaters in a school!?"

"I know." Ginny said. "It's awful. It's going to be so weird there without you, Ron, Harry and Hermione and all the other muggle born's who can't come."

There was a blue light in the kitchen and a few moment's later Colin and Hestia appeared. They both were holding on to an old soda bottle. Ginny had come with an old quill. Darla felt excited as Colin stood grinning at her. He was holding a present in his other hand that hadn't been holding the soda bottle. There was also the usual camera around his neck.

Darla ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss well aware that her parents were in the other room with Dedalus and Hestia was in the kitchen.

"I brought you a present." Colin said showing the small package to her.

"We'll put it on the table for now with the rest." Darla answered still hugging him. "We're having dinner and opening presents with the family but we three are allowed to do what we want until then."

"Your parents won't mind a magical gift?" Colin asked kissing her.

"They've been around constant magic for about a month now. They'll understand. Want to meet them? Then we can go in the backyard."

Colin set his present on the table and then holding hands they and Ginny went into the sitting room where her parents and Dedalus were sitting. Dedalus had managed to get a VCR and managed to get it to work by magic. Her parents now knew that the TV and lamps plus some of the other muggle appliances were powered by magic but they hadn't complained yet. Darla figured they were just grateful to have them. It was the first movie Dedalus had ever watched and he seemed to be right into, exclaimed excitedly at certain parts.

"Mum, dad Colin and Ginny are here. You've met them at the train station of course." Darla said as they entered.

"Hello." Her mother said while her father stared at Colin.

"So this is a TV?" Ginny asked walking over to it. "Dad has one but he's never been able to get it to work."

"Yes." Darla answered. "They are watching a movie right now."

"Yes," Dedalus said excitedly. "And I just don't understand. Muggle's are really clever to come up with this, that's for sure. These are real people acting you know."

"So are you my daughter's boyfriend?" Her father finally asked Colin.

Darla glanced at Colin who looked extremely nervous as her father eyed him. She didn't blame him. Her father was a very large man. He could look very mean when he wanted to be. He was squinting at Colin as if he disgusted him. Darla squeezed his hand reassuringly. Ginny didn't seem to notice. She was caught in a trance staring at the TV and talking to Dedalus.

"It's almost like a memory." She was saying. "But it's different."

"Yes." Colin said, his face very red.

"You are one of them wizard kind even though your parents aren't?" He continued.

"I'm muggle born yes." Colin answered nervously. "My dad is a milk man and my mom works as a law clerk."

"A milk man?" Her father asked. "And what do _you_ plan on doing when you are done school?"

"Professional Photography sir. I've gotten really good over the years with it. I'll take pictures for the Daily Prophet but also I'll do pictures for weddings and family occasions." Colin answered in a shaky voice.

"I'm just going to show them around and then we are going to go outside." Darla said quickly before her father could make a remark about it.

She dragged Colin out of the sitting room to the stairs. Ginny left the TV reluctantly and followed them up the stairs. She always forgot that witches and wizards didn't watch TV so she was surprised at first that Ginny had been fascinated by the TV. There four bedrooms and a bathroom in Dursley side of the house. The fourth room was empty except for one bed in it. She had hoped that she could use it sometime for Colin to come over for a night but her father and Hestia had stamped that idea out.

"I don't ruddy well think so." He had said when Darla asked this. "That boy will _never_ sleep over here. You understand that?"

"That room is for when we have Order members here Darla dear. There will be times when some will be here. We have two extra bedrooms on our side as well but you never know when more people may have to stay here. And don't get your hopes up that Colin can come often. We arranged this for your birthday and that's all. It's too risky to do it a lot."

"There will be more of your lot here?" Her father had asked then forgetting about Darla's question.

"Yes there may very well be more of _our_ lot here as you put it." Hestia said indignantly. "There may be a time when we might have to hide more people. So someone might need that room. We are living in dark times Mr. Dursley."

"The rooms are a fair size anyway." Ginny said as they stopped in her own room. "It's neat. The house has two different quarters."

"Well, Hestia and Dedalus wanted to give my family their privacy." Darla answered. "But Dedalus has taken to sitting in our sitting room lately because of the TV. Mum and dad haven't said anything yet."

"I don't think your dad likes me." Colin said. "He was looking like he wanted to hurt me."

"Well, I am his only daughter I guess. I think he would prefer if I married a muggle but I don't care." Darla answered. "And I don't want you to worry either Colin. I love you."

She wasn't even sure if they would eventually end up married. They talked about marriage at times but a lot of couples she knew did. They had never really come out and said they were getting married some day. Darla didn't even want to think about it anyway, she was just happy to be with Colin and she was sure he felt the same way. She knew she did love Colin though, she had never felt that way with anyone.

They went back down the steps and hurried out the back door that was in a back room off from the sitting room. Her family was using that room as an area to keep all their coats and boots together. They could hear Dedalus laughing at the television and Darla couldn't help but smile. She really liked him a lot and was glad he was one of their guards.

The back yard was a nice size. It was all fenced in with a large garden at the back that had trails and benches in it. There was also a fountain fish pond. Hestia had told Darla the garden was made for her mother and her specifically for if they wanted to work at it. There was a private garden with magical plants that was made just for Darla. They really had worked hard at making the house feel comfortable for her family. It was just too bad her father complained a lot about it.

There was also a large deck that over looked the back yard for if they wanted to sit outside. That was where they would be eating for Darla's birthday dinner. Her father often sat on the deck alone when he couldn't take sitting in the house much longer

"So have you two got your OWL results yet?" Ginny asked as they walked toward the garden. "I wasn't sure if they'd send them to you two."

"Hestia managed to get mine." Darla said. "I got eight OWLs. One more than Harry and Ron did."

"I got ten." Ginny answered. "Acceptable's in History of Magic and Ancient Runes Exceeds Expectations in the rest except Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got Outstandings in those."

"How did you get an E in Arithmancy? I only got an A in it."

"I don't know. I didn't expect to get an E in Care of Magical Creatures because I didn't study well in that one because I'm dropping it anyway." Ginny answered.

"Well you are smart." Colin said. "I failed Herbology, Divination and Ancient Runes. I don't know why I kept Ancient Runes or Divination after third year anyway."

"Because you needed two extra classes." Darla said. "I never understood why you did Muggle Studies."

"It was easy. I knew I should have picked Care of Magical Creatures instead of Ancient Runes but that was before I knew Hagrid was OK. I used to be kind of scared of him." Colin answered.

"How did you fail Herbology?" Ginny asked with smirk, "You and Darla spent a lot of time studying that one.

Colin shrugged and placed an arm around Darla's waist. "Just can't get into plants. No offense Darla."

"None taken." Darla said. "I only like them a lot because mum taught me about them since I was about two. I had a natural green thumb for them. Have you seen Neville with them though? He knows how to breed plants."

"I know, I thought you were good but then I saw Neville one day helping Professor Sprout and I think he is better than Professor Sprout." Ginny answered. "How many OWL's do you need for Professional Photography anyway?"

"Any really. All I really need is Potion's." Colin answered. "I got an E in Potions, I got that for most of them except I got an A in Transfiguration and an O in History of Magic."

Ginny and Darla laughed. He was probably the only one with the exception of Hermione or Percy Weasley to get an Outstanding in History of Magic. She hadn't even thought to ask Colin about what his results were when they had wrote to each other over the past month, but she had figured he would mention them. He didn't do too badly either then, seven OWL's was very good.

They spent the time in the back yard laughing and talking deciding they wouldn't bring up the war at all. They had spoke about Snape taking over Hogwarts at first but then changed the subject. Darla was no longer upset she wasn't going back. She just knew that she would miss Colin, Ginny and the rest of them a lot. She knew Ginny was missing Harry a lot. It was the first time for either of them not to be living in the same place as Harry since their first year. It was the first time really for Darla. Sure he had been gone for ten months in his first year but she knew he'd be back. This time she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

It was hard at times sitting around where it was safe thinking of all the dangers in the world. She wanted to fight and help get rid of all the Death Eaters. She wanted them all to pay for what Harry had been through his whole life. He had lost his parents, his Godfather and then Dumbledore. He had also been raised in a home where he had been neglected for ten years. She wished she had talked to him more when they were kids but she had been scared of upsetting her parents.

They were called in shortly before dinner so Darla could open her presents. They all sang except Dudley to her, Dudley just smiled at her. She was surprised to see her father sing, he used to when she and Dudley were little but he had stopped when they were older. He didn't put much enthusiasm in it as he sang but it still meant a lot to her. She had never known that Ginny had a pretty singing voice, but then again she hadn't heard Ginny sing before.

Her parent's gifts were nice new clothes. She showed her appreciation even though inwardly she wondered what the point was when no one would see them. Hestia's gifts were a variety of different books to keep her entertained over the time they had to hide. She also had all the school work Darla could work on over the year, including a special burner so she could work on Potions over the year and Potion ingredient. There were also a lot of new parchment, quills and other supplies she would need. Colin's present was a beautiful heart-shaped necklace locket that had their picture in it from Slughorn's Christmas party. It had been reduced to fit inside. The Darla and Colin grinned happily at the camera waving and hugging each other.

"I got Fred and George to help me out with this." Ginny said handing her a package.

Darla opened it to find a two small black chalk boards and an assortment of chalk.

"It's similar to the parchments you and Colin have, see?" Ginny said. "We can write to each other but it's also voice activated too."

She took one of the chalkboards and wrote Hello on it. Moments later it appeared on the other one sitting on the table. Ginny grinned and wiped it off and said: "Darla Dursley."

A few seconds later the chalkboard turned white. Ginny started speaking into hers and her voice also came from the chalkboard sitting on the table. Both Darla's parents were staring at it with grimaces on their faces. Darla fought back the urge to start laughing. Dudley was watching looking shocked while Dedalus and Hestia grinned.

"It turns white so you know that I had spoke to you." Ginny said. "You just say 'end' to it and it will turn back into a chalkboard."

Darla had a feeling her father wanted to say something but for some reason he was holding his tongue. There was something about Ginny that was making him behave, unless her mother had told him not to say anything he shouldn't. Darla thanked them all and asked Colin and Ginny to help her take her new presents up to her room.

Once they got into her room Darla started laughing.

"Did you see my dad's face? He is around magic daily now but I don't think he liked the chalk board. It's almost like a walky-talky though isn't it?" Darla said giggling.

"Yeah it is." Colin agreed smiling as well. "Your mum didn't look too happy either."

"What is a walky-talky?" Ginny asked. "Your mum and dad really don't like it here do they? You can tell they aren't happy."

"I know." Darla said. "They are actually being quiet tonight. Dad hasn't complained once. I'm really hoping after they've lived with magic they'll accept it. It's been a month though, so I can't see it."

They went back down to have the dinner afterwards. It was extremely delicious. Both her mother and Hestia had worked on the dinner all day. They both seemed to want the day to be good. Although her mother wasn't happy about the magic, she was still daily trying to be a part of Darla's life. She was doing a lot to show her that she wanted to be her mother again. They had a nice chocolate cake afterwards. Hestia had wanted to make it in the shape of the Gryffindor crest but Darla had told her not to. There was only so much her parents could handle.

Ginny had to go after the dinner but Colin was allowed to stay longer. Darla wanted to spend the time in her room but her father wouldn't let them, so she took him out into the yard instead. They sat by the fountain together.

"Mr. Rodgen had people check on your house you know. He had Mr. Kerley, he was the one who checked on my place go pretend to look and see if there was a chance you returned." Colin said. "They've put detector spells to make sure your family or Harry doesn't go back. If you do, they can figure out where you go afterwards."

"When did you find this out?" Darla asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"A day ago. I decided to wait until today to tell you in person. I guess it looks like mine. Everything was thrown around and ruined. He said it looked as it a tornado went through. Was Harry's room the smallest bedroom?" Colin asked.

"Yes it was. It's better than the cupboard though." Darla muttered forgetting that Colin didn't know that Harry had spent ten years of his life in the cupboard under their stairs.

"They figured since he left all his school books behind. They went through them all to see if they could find anything in the books. There are pages ripped out of every single one and it's all over the floor. He left a cauldron there I guess. They found it in your kitchen, I think they might have made a potion in it because they made a mess I guess." Colin answered.

"I figured they might go through our stuff. I made sure we didn't leave any thing behind that we shouldn't. Mum will be angry, she made sure the entire house was completely clean before we left." Darla said.

It wasn't funny at all but the thought of the looks on her parents faces when they saw their home again almost made her laugh. Especially when they found the cauldron in the kitchen. Her father would just go ballistic. She would have to tell them about the detector spells. She smiled at Colin and kissed his cheek. Before she knew it, they were kissing even though she knew they shouldn't. She didn't care. She didn't know when they would see each other again.

"I love you so much Darla." Colin said.

"I love you too, when I'm with you I don't even think about the war. You and Ginny have given me a great birthday. Of course Hestia and my mum did as well, but you two helped make it perfect." Darla said kissing him again. "Here, I haven't put my locket on yet, I want you to do it."

She handed him the locket that she had put in her pocket. Colin took it and she turned so he could put it around her neck for her. When he clasped it together, they kissed again, not noticing that Dudley had come out. She felt Colin pulled away and watched as Dudley threw him to the ground, he looked ready to punch him.

"I swear if you hit him I will hex you when I can use magic Dudley!" Darla shouted. "Get away from him now!"

"Hestia told me to tell you to come in because it's time lover boy goes home." Dudley spat back. "You keep your hands off my sister!"

"He will do no such thing Dudley Dursley! Get in the house NOW!" Darla yelled back.

Dudley turned and hurried away. Colin lay on the ground looking shocked. Darla leaned down and pulled him back up. She knew Dudley would look back again, so she kissed Colin again before leading him back in the house.

--

"I'm sorry OK? I just don't like seeing my little sister being groped like that." Dudley said walking into her bedroom later.

"Colin is a good guy Dudley." Darla said furiously. "And I love him. I'm sorry you don't have a girlfriend to-"

"I do actually." Dudley interrupted. "We've been together since Christmas. You think you are the only one who doesn't get to be with friends? Her name is Charlene for your information and she is very pretty. We met at the Christmas ball. There is an all girl school near Smeltings and we usually have dances with them."

"So then you should understand Colin and me." Darla said.

"I do." Dudley muttered sitting in the chair by her bed. "That's partly why I acted that way. I hated seeing him kiss you but it reminded me of Charlene too. I hate being locked up like this. I really hope Harry kills that guy."

"He will Dudley, don't worry. Then you and Charlene can marry and have little Dudley's running around."

Dudley laughed now and didn't say anything. She guessed she had been selfish about Dudley. He hadn't complained once about the friends he missed but she guessed he had to miss his best friend Piers and the rest of his gang. The group had changed with Dudley, they used to beat up little kids but they no longer did that since Dudley didn't want to. They still smoked and Darla had to wonder if Dudley was having withdraw yet.

"How are you feeling going without smoking?" She asked him.

"Not as bad as it was. That's why I'm always chewing gum. It keeps my mind off of it." Dudley answered. "I didn't want to eat the way I used to and I almost started eating like that but then Dedalus gave me this gum that is supposed to help your kind stop smoking. It helps a lot."

"Well, you don't need to gain weight again after you worked so hard to get it off. You do look better ever since you lost all the weight Dudley." Darla said.

"Nearly a hundred pounds." Dudley said grinning. "I wondered if you'd noticed. You don't get upset with me for eating anymore. Remember when I used to gross you out on purpose?"

Darla laughed. "Yes. And I remember when you first started your diet. You didn't want to be on it at first so you kept sneaking food anyway. Harry and I had snacks hidden away in his room that you never knew about. His room has a loose floor board in it. That's where he hid some of his stuff." She said. "And then we didn't want to go on the diet so our friend sent us food and Harry told me I could keep mine in his room too."

"I was always jealous when you two seemed to be best friends. You always ignored me." Dudley said.

"That was your own fault. You told me I was dead to you, remember? Only because I was a witch. That hurt a lot." Darla answered.

"I know." Dudley said. "And I'm sorry. I never really meant it. I just saw the way mum and dad reacted to the magic and it was honestly kind of scary at first."

"And what do you think of it now?" Darla asked.

"It isn't as bad as I thought." Dudley answered. "But sometimes I still hate it because we wouldn't be here if it weren't for the magic. And Harry is in danger because of it isn't he?"

"I'm glad you are nice about Harry now Dudley." Darla said. "He really isn't a freak. He has saved a lot of lives in six years. He has also been through a lot more than most seventeen year olds."

"I know. He saved my life was well." Dudley said.

They talked a little longer before Dudley left to go to bed. Darla lay awake longer watching her cat sleep. Calicalpurnia was a pretty calico cat. Her father had bought her for Darla for Christmas when Darla was in her first year. She slept most of the time now but Darla remembered when she had been a kitten. She would enjoy attacking people in the Common Room. She eventually grew out of it though. She had gotten fat over the years and now she was just a lazy cat who always slept.

"Miss Crookshanks?" Darla asked her scratching behind her ear. "You two were always friends. He is at Ginny's though. They are going to take care of him for Hermione while she is out with Harry and Ron. Ginny isn't even going to take him to school so he doesn't get to go back to school either. Mrs. Weasley is going to take care of him. But you don't seem to care where you live do you?"

Calicalpurnia just purred and smiled at Darla. Darla wondered if the Weasley's would be taking care of Hedwig as well. Harry might not have taken her along since it would be hard to move an owl around a lot. She would have to ask Ginny when they talked again how Hedwig was, she wouldn't mind taking care of Hedwig for a while. She loved Harry's owl. She was a pretty snowy owl.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter really isn't complete, so read at your own risk. Working on the last chapter at the moment. This will be complete when it goes up.

When September started Darla thought it was strange that she wasn't going to school at all. Even before Hogwarts she had gone to primary school. She had her own school work to keep her busy. Hestia had managed to get all the school work she would get for Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Divination (she didn't need it but the subject interested her enough to keep going on with it) Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes.

She just wished she could practice the spells she should be learning in the sixth year as well. It did keep her busy because she wanted to do well even though it could be a while before the teachers even marked them. It was kind of nice being able to do the work with no dead lines. If she had to make a Potion, Hestia or Dedalus supervised her in their part of the house. Her parents weren't impressed with the potion making at all and instead of listening to them complain Dedalus decided that Darla could do the work in their part of the house.

"I know you might not believe it." Hestia told Darla. "But learning the theory of a spell or charm will help you be able to perform it."

"It sounds close to what Umbridge used to say." Darla said with a frown. "She said we didn't need to practice the spells because the theory was enough."

"She was right that the theory helps but you need to practice as well. You will be able to practice your spell work before you get have to perform in front of an examiner. But when a person understands exactly how well a spell works it will be easier for them to work it when they practice it." Hestia explained. "Especially with Transfiguration, that is one class where you have to understand the spell you are using for it to work."

So she spent her time reading up the theories of the spells, charms or hexes. She was always so tempted to pick up her wand to try it but she knew she couldn't. Her wand sat in a desk drawer in her room, she had put it there her first day living in the safe house and hadn't touched it since. She knew if she did she would be tempted to use it.

Hestia and Dedalus were also bringing in bad news daily. There was always a lot of Dementor attacks, everyday muggle born's were getting sent to Azkaban to be locked up.There was often a lot of muggle tortures. Each day people were going home to find the Dark Mark over their houses. More and more people were going into hiding. Hearing this her father stopped complaining about wanting to get out and about. He seemed to finally understand what was going on, but Hestia always made it a point to make sure her parents heard exactly what was happening.

Hestia and Dedalus brought them surprising news a few days into September. Apparently imposters broke into the Ministry of Magic and broke into Dolores Umbridge's office. They also released a lot of Muggle born's while they were there. Darla had a feeling she might know who it was and Hestia confirmed it.

"We believe it was Harry, Ron and Hermione. As they apparited from the Ministry of Magic, one of the Death Eater's Yaxley caught a hold of one of them and they brought him to Number twelve Grimmauld place." Hestia told Darla alone.

"So they can get in there now can't they?" Darla asked. "I wonder where they will go."

_School is a lot more awful then we thought it would be. _

Ginny and Darla wrote to each other often. Darla told Ginny everything that she had heard about Harry, Ron and Hermione getting in the Ministry while Ginny told her about Hogwarts as September went on.

_They have the Carrow's here teaching. You know who they are, they were part of the battle last year. Alecto Carrow teaches Muggle Studies. It is a mandatory subject for everyone now and we have to sit there and listen to her talk about how worthless muggles are. She tells us that we should hate them. Amycus Carrow teaches Dark Arts class... yeah that's right, they are teaching us the Dark Arts._

_We have found that standing up to the Carrow's helps. They like to punish us in the worst ways you see. Remember how Filch would talk about whippings and how they used to string students up by their ankles or wrists? Well they do that now. And something if someone is in detention they want students to use the Cruciatus curse._

_There were a couple muggle born sister's caught today. They tried to make it look like they were related to a magical family but they were caught, I don't know what has happened to them._

_You won't believe it but Neville seems to be our leader! He has changed so much, he is so determined. It's me him and Luna working on getting the DA started again. If you still have your coin watch it because there may be a time when we may all fight together and we'll call you to come. If you don't have it, at least we have these chalkboards. We are considering you to be one of the DA members outside of Hogwarts. Fred, George, Lee Jordan and several others are as well._

Darla still felt restless even though she felt scared about what was happening in the world. She wanted to go out and help but she knew she couldn't. There wasn't much she could do and getting herself killed wasn't going to help anyone. Hestia told her one evening that she believed there would be a time when Darla could go out and help fight but it wasn't the time yet. So Ginny wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"In the end," Hestia said. "I have a feeling there is going to be a big battle and they'll need a lot of fighters. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling."

"And you'll let me come help fight?" Darla asked.

"I think so, yes. And you know, I think it will be your cousin leading it."

She had that feeling too. If there would end up being a large battle with a lot of people fighting in it, Harry would be the leader of it. It would be because of him that it was happening. She just wished she knew what he was doing now that they weren't at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Were they planning how they were going to kill You-Know-Who? Did they have a battle plan? Where were they now?

_Have you had any news on how Harry is doing now? I know rumors always seem to get to Hogwarts_ Darla wrote. _Does Harry write to you at all?_

_No, I haven't heard from him since the wedding. It is so weird without you guys here. Julie, Patty and Sheila are always asking about you, Colin, Harry and the others. I told them you and Colin were in hiding out of the country and that I didn't know where Harry is. And that is true now, we don't know where he is._

_Does Harry have Hedwig with him, do you know?_

_No. Hedwig is dead. No one told you that? She died when Harry was trying to get here. Someone hit her with the killing curse._

Darla couldn't believe it when she read that. She had to read it again to be sure of it. Hedwig was dead? But how could that be. Harry would been devastated. She was his connection to the wizarding world. She had been with him since the beginning of his time at Hogwarts, just like Hermione and Ron were. He had probably felt as if he lost his best friend. Darla started to cry at that, Hedwig was an innocent creature and they had killed her.

_Just goes to show how evil those people are if they can kill an innocent creature. _Colin had written when Darla told him about it.

--

Dedalus soon found out that there was something called Potterwatch on the wizarding wireless. It was run by they soon discovered by Lee Jordan, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt but sometimes other people joined them as well. Lee who was known as River usually gave the news and deaths, Remus who was Romulus did something called Pals of Potter and Royal gave updates on te effects of the new laws in the wizarding world.

They usually listened to it in the kitchen sometimes Darla's mother and Dudley joined them to listen. Her father normally kept to himself in the sitting room during the reports. It wasn't every night that it came on because they had to change locations often. There was always a password to say to be able to listen in. It was nice to be able to hear familiar voices.

Ginny wrote to Darla to let her know that she, Neville and Luna had tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor for Harry. Apparently Dumbledore had left it to Harry in his will so they tried to get it for him. They were caught and given detention.

_We were lucky though, for some reason Snape had us work in the forest with Hagrid. I thought for sure he would send us to one of the Carrows_._They enjoy punishing students, it's really sick. Alecto laughed while she told Crabbe to put the cruciatus curse on a first year. Crabbe and Goyle actually enjoy everything they are teaching us. But it was fine with Hagrid in the forest. He just warned us that we had to be more careful._

_I suppose Draco Malfoy enjoys it as well. He was the one who was going to kill You-Know-Who._

_I don't know about Draco. He isn't himself, he seems to keep to himself lately. He doesn't look too happy anyway. He doesn't taunt anyone for the fun of it anymore. The rest of the Slytherin's are awful though. Natalie has asked me about you, Harry, Hermione and Colin. I told her it was none of her business where you guys were. She said stuff about all muggle born's being eventually and Harry getting killed. She didn't say muggle born either, but I'm not writing that other word._

_I hate Natalie. I can't wait until her and the other Slytherin's are finally proven wrong once and for all._

_Hear, hear._

Meanwhile she kept Colin informed on everything she was learning. He hadn't heard from Mr. Rodgen for a while because they didn't want anyone to suspect him. Colin complained about being bored and wished he too had school work to keep himself occupied. She missed him so much at times that it hurt. Hestia would say no every time Darla brought up Colin coming by just for a visit.

"What do you think Harry is doing?" Dudley asked. "How long do you think it will be until he kills that man?"

"I don't know," Darla sighed, "But you have to remember he is the most wanted person at the moment."

She wondered often what Harry could be doing. What if they had caught him, Ron and Hermione but didn't say anything about it? But she was sure Ginny would find out if Ron was captured because he was supposed to have Spattergroit. Apparently they had managed to get the Weasley's old ghoul to pretend to be Ron with Spattergroit. If the Death Eaters found out the Weasley family was lying about Ron, surely they would go after them.

---

The months went by and the tension in the safe house was getting high. Not only were they all getting irritated with each other never being able to go anywhere, they were all scared about what was going on. Her father wasn't asking to be let out anymore but Darla often heard him grumbling to her mother about it. There were nights where Darla could hear them arguing loudly in the bedroom over it. One evening, Darla stood outside their door to listen.

"I can't do this anymore Petunia, stay if you want but I am leaving." He was saying. "Tomorrow, I am packing my stuff up and I am going home."

"We can't go home. Didn't you hear what Darla and those people said? They will know if we go home."

"Then I am going to Marge's. They say she is safe so why can't we stay there? I can't stand living with these wizarding types anymore!"

"I don't know Vernon. Maybe it would be better just to wait it out longer."

There was some silence and Darla heard her father stomping as he paced around the room.

"That boy is supposed to be out saving the world, why hasn't he yet? I've always said he was useless."

"We have to think of Darla, Vernon."

Darla didn't want to listen anymore. She went back to her room and wondered what would happen if her father did decide to leave. Would her family be safe living at her aunts? She knew she would stay at the safe house no matter what. It was easier to get more information this way. They were out looking for her anyway. It had been in the recent Daily Prophet, she had a five thousand galleon price over her head if someone captured her.

_WANTED DARLA DURSLEY - MUDBLOOD COUSIN OF HARRY POTTER_

_Darla Dursley is on the list of muggle-born's who didn't__present themselves for interrogation on__how she obtained her magic. While her cousin, Harry Potter who is wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore has his magic from his father James Potter and mother who was a mudblood Lily Potter (who must have stolen her magic) Darla Dursley could not have inherited the magic from her own family. There is belief that she had learned how her aunt managed to steal her magic and she did the same so she could to Hogwarts. Harry Potter was raised by Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley, Darla's parents so when Potter learned the secrets of the wizarding world Darla Dursley decided she wanted to be a witch as well. She learned the secrets from her parents on how Lily Potter obtained her magic and was allowed to enter Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Source's believe that the late Headmaster Albus Dumbledore may have helped in some way to get her in. Darla may also have some information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter. If she is found, bring her to the Ministry where she can be questioned. There is a five thousand galleon award for whoever captures her. Do not harm or kill her._

Hestia had shown the paper to Darla and her parents the other day when it was delivered. She was on the second page of the Prophet beside a photo that looked like one Colin had taken the year before. She wondered how they had gotten a hold of it. It was a picture of her the day after Slughorn's party sitting in a chair in the Common Room.

She had never expected to see herself in the Daily Prophet, but she guessed since she was Harry's cousin it would happen. She hoped that no one who was at the wedding would recognize the photo and say anything about it. She doubted it though, they were all good people there. They wouldn't sell her out and would probably understand why she went under a different name.

---

As Christmas approached Darla started asking Hestia again if it was possible for Colin to some and visit again sometime. She wanted them to a gift exchange. She had given Dedalus some money to buy her family and Colin some gifts when he went out on a trip. He had told her he might not be able to get them since he was trying to keep a low status, but he had managed it and they were wrapped in her room.

Hestia kept telling her it wasn't possible so Darla finally gave up.

_I'm sorry Colin, I really wanted to spend a day with you for Christmas but I guess it isn't possible. We'll just have to write as much as we can on Christmas day. _

_Well it's better if we are all safe especially since you say you are on the wanted list now. _

_It's not really a surprise. Hestia told me she was surprised it didn't happen sooner. They are on the look out for my family as well. Dad was arguing about leaving but mum finally convinced him after an article in the paper came up that people should be out on the look out for them. They visited our house and took pictures of them all. Now people can recognize them. _

_Well at least your dad can stop asking if they'll let him leave then. _

Darla received news from Ginny that Luna Lovegood was captured off of the train because her father had been printing articles in his magazine about people supporting Harry Potter. Normally The Quibbler sent out copies of strange stories about creatures that didn't exist or tall tales that weren't possible to be true, but it was printing the truth lately. It was telling people they should continue to support Harry because he wasn't responsible for Dumbledore's murder.

Ginny was now at home for Christmas and she often wrote that she didn't want to go back to school. Darla worried about Luna and wondered what they were doing to her and where she was. She just hoped that they hadn't killed her. Darla had known Luna since her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was a really nice girl even though she was a bit strange. Most students made fun of her but Luna never seemed to mind. She showed how grateful she was to anyone who befriended her.

On Christmas day they had a large dinner at the safe house. Hestia made the whole dinner herself telling Petunia who had offered to help her to relax for the day. Her family really didn't exchange gifts since no one had been really able to get out of the place to get anything. Dedalus however brought in more movies for them all to watch. Hestia had also brought in a wizarding chess set for Dudley and Darla to play.

Dudley was somewhat relunctant to play it but Darla convinced him that it would be fun. He knew how to play chess but was shocked by the brutality of wizards chess. The chess pieces for wizards chess didn't show mercy for the opponent teams pieces. They could send a piece flying off the chess board when they wanted to. Her father didn't like for them to play the game around him, he didn't think it was natural for the pieces to move on their own.

They spent their days playing the chess game if they weren't working on school work. Dudley rarely did the school work that Hestia had managed to get for him but if he was bored enough he would. Dudley whispered to Darla secretly that he didn't really care anymore about school. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back when they were out of hiding. He figured he could find a good enough job with the education that he had.

Towards the end of December they learned that Harry and Hermione were spotted at Xeno Lovegood's place. Darla wondered where Ron was and guessed maybe he stayed in the hiding place since everyone believed he had Spattergroit. Darla wondered what they were doing at the Lovegood place anyway, unless they had heard about Luna being captured off the train. Death Eaters showed up at his place though after his house exploded and Hermione and Harry got away.

It was comforting to know this because they knew they were all still alive. They must have been trying to do something before they went and killed You-Know-Who, that was all Darla could think of anyway. She was just glad to know they were OK.

--

The months following went by in a blur. Ginny kept sending her news from Hogwarts about the DA and what they were doing. Students were getting beaten up daily by the Carrows. A lot of students refused to do the work the Carrows were teaching them. Neville seemed to be getting the most attacks because he was acting as Harry had done in school.

Darla kept writing to Colin daily about her activities even if it was dull. Colin didn't seem to care though, he seemed to enjoy and message he received from Darla. He kept her constantly up to date on what he was doing as well and what Mr. Rodgen was finding out.

_When this war is over I'm going to live life to the fullest. I remember when I used to get bored at Hogwarts just hanging out with friends but now I wish I could do that. I miss getting out and about. Dennis seems to be taking it the worst out of any of us. He has never been one to stay inside all the time though._

_I know what you mean. You know, I was reading Gone With the Wind the other day by Margaret Mitchell and it reminded me of this situation. Scarlet is always__talking about when the war is over. And the Yankee's are like Death__Eaters. They go around burning down houses and everything. _

_Never read that and probably never will._

_It's my first time reading it. Mum bought it for me last Christmas and I finally got around to reading it. It isn't too bad but Scarlet annoys me sometimes. She is really selfish about the ones who love her and then in the end she actually realizes she was selfish though. It's a good book, I decided to read one about war._

_Have you heard if Harry has been spotted again at all?_

_Nope. I haven't heard anything about Harry since December. We've only been hearing about more and more attacks. Apparently Xeno Lovegood is captured as well. Ginny is going to be coming home for her Easter Holiday's soon and she says she is glad. She has never gone home for the Easter Holidays before but probably all the students want to get out of there._

_I carry my coin around in case there are any messages from the DA. They do send a lot of them, I feel it burning a lot._

_I keep mine on my desk. I check it, but I think Ginny will let me know if we really need it. _

A week after that conversation Darla was sitting in the sitting room with her parents watching TV when Hestia ran in looking a little excited.

"Well, we know for sure that Harry and his friends are safe." She said. "They were captured by snatchers apparently and were trapped at Malfoy Manor for a bit. They got a way and are staying at Bill Weasley's place. Arthur just sent a message about it. They had to go into hiding at Muriel's place a couple days ago."

"Well, I hope they stay there." Darla said. "They can do their planning at Bills."

She went up to her room later where a long message from Ginny was waiting for her. It looked as though Ginny had tried to talk to her with the voice activation but Darla hadn't been around so she just wrote along message instead. The chalk board was flashing white and black. Darla commanded it to stop and read the message.

_I don't know if you've heard but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean Thoman and Luna are all safe. Luna was in the Malfoy cellar since they took her off the train. You'll never guess who was there too! Remember how Ollivander was__captured a year ago? Well he was in the Malfoy cellar as well. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and a Goblin were all captured at the same time but they all escaped. They are all at Bills right now. I am so glad I came home for the Easter Holidays because obviously people know that we were lying about Ron's spattergroit. As soon as they all turned up at Bill's he hurriedly made sure we all got out of the Burrow and sent us to Auntie Muriel's. Dad is the secret keeper for us._

_How did they get out though? I wonder how they got caught in the first place._

_I'm not sure of the exact details but remember Dobby? He saved them but died somehow. Bill said Harry buried Dobby in the back yard. He was really upset about it._

_So what's going on now. Have you heard more from Bill?_

_He say's Ron, Harry and Hermione seem to be up to something with the goblin they rescued. So they are still planning anyway._

_---_

Darla started carrying her coin around just in case they got a message. Ginny could no longer be her informant about Hogwarts since she was in hiding so Darla had to keep track of the coin. It continued to burn but it was just messages the DA passed to each other about hiding out in the room of requirement. She sent a message one day asking what was going on with the coin. It was Neville who answered back.

_Good to hear from you Darla. We are taking refuge in the Room of Requirement now. There is a way through Hogs Head if you ever stop by._

Darla quickly told Colin this news and wondered if she should mention it to Hestia. She continued to communicate with Neville about it. Apparently they had to apparate straight into the Hogs Head so that the Death Eaters couldn't get them since there was a curfew in Hogsmeade and sensory charms.

_I've been hiding out here for weeks. Haven't left the room because the Carrows were after me. _Neville explained.

Darla wanted to go to Hogwarts in the worst way to live in the room with the others. She wanted to know what exactly was going on and wondered if Hestia would let her go. She had been explaining the room to Hestia since she had found out about it and what they were doing in it. Then it turned out close to the end of May she didn't have to ask Hestia if she could go.

Her coin burnt in her pocket and she pulled it out to see: Harry is back, we are going to fight.

A/N: I am really sorry. This may be the worst chapter I think I've ever written and I am going to go back and add more to it. I've been looking forward to writing the last chapter though but I want this one to sit safely. So if you are following this story, hold tight because this chapter will have more Darla and Colin moments in it. If no one is, that is actually ever better until I can fix it. There will also be more about Potter Watch and Daily Prophet writings.


	4. Chapter 4

_Colin! Did you get the message? _

_Yeah I did. You're going aren't you? We have to go help fight, Darla. I've already got a hold of Greg's dad. I will see you there OK?_

Darla ran from her bedroom and hurried into the sitting room noticing that her parents, Dudley, Hestia and Dedalus were together. Dedalus seemed to be explaining something to her parents while Hestia sat nodding her head in agreement.

"It's time. I just got a message. We are to go to Hogwarts." Darla said. "We have to apparate straight into the Hogshead."

"What do you mean?" Hestia asked. "What is happening Darla?"

"Harry is at Hogwarts. We are going to fight! I think tonight is finally the night. You promised I could go, remember?"

"What do you mean fight?" Her father asked. "You aren't putting yourself in danger."

"Daddy, now isn't the time. This could be the night you can finally come out of hiding." Darla said knowing they were wasting minutes by just sitting there.

"Are you sure?" Dedalus asked. "We have to be sure before we go rushing-"

Darla ran over to him and showed him the coin. They all knew exactly what the coin was. Dedalus examined it and exchanged looks with Hestia. She hoped they weren't going to back down on their promise to let her go and help out. Hestia had promised her months ago that if it came down to a fight, she could go as well.

"And we are to apparate directly into the Hogshead?" Hestia asked. "Do the Death Eaters know Harry is at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. But they must if we are fighting right?"

"Now just one ruddy moment. Who says you are going?" Her father snapped who had been listening. "You are only sixteen. You can stay put."

"Mum," Darla said turning to her mother who hadn't said a word. "Think of Lily. I'm going for your sister, for Harry's mum. Please, you have to let me go. This is my world and I want to defend it. I know Lily would have done the same."

"And look where it got her?" Her mother finally answered. "She died in the end."

"Mum, this is something I have to do. I want to fight. I was OK last year, wasn't I? I got out of it OK. This will be the last time we all have to fight. I know it. I'm not a little girl anymore. I have to fight!" Darla said.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes. Everyone's eyes were now focused on Darla and Petunia as mother and daughter silently battled each other. Darla knew if her mother said it was OK she would be going. Her father was watching her mother with a strange look on his face, while Dudley stared at Darla.

And then she didn't know how it happened but she was going. She hugged both her parents good-bye while Hestia hurried to her part of the safe house. Darla went to the kitchen to wait for Hestia to come back. Dudley followed her into the kitchen, she could hear her parents murmuring in the sitting-room and hoped they wouldn't change their minds about it.

"If you die tonight-" He started to say.

"Of course I won't die." Darla interrupted. "It's going to be at Hogwarts. Nothing too bad can happen in school."

"But if you do, I'm sorry for the past five years' Darla." Dudley answered staring at his feet looking embarrassed. "Just want you to know I care and tell Harry that too."

Darla nodded, she already knew Dudley was sorry. He had more than made up for it the past year while they were in hiding. She didn't know what to day, so she just hugged him. She hadn't hugged him in so long, even when they had gotten a long when they were small children. She couldn't honestly remember the last time it had been. Hestia hurried back to the kitchen a few moments later, by then, her parents and Dedalus had joined them.

After another good-bye and promises, Hestia led Darla from the safe house. Darla wondered if she would ever see her family again and was sure she heard her mother start to cry. She almost wanted to turn back and stay home, let Harry and the adults take care of it.

"Where are we going?" Darla asked Hestia. "We aren't walking there are we?"

"No, but we couldn't apparate in the house with you. It's just a precaution in case they are still watching to see if you do magic. They will be able to break the enchantments on the house if we did it there."

They walked a little further until Hestia decided it was OK. Darla grabbed her arm and Hestia turned. Darla hated the horrible feeling of apparation and was glad when they were standing in the Hogshead pub. Darla had only been there on one other occasion and that was for a meeting about the DA. The old man who ran the pub looked annoyed but he seemed to know what they were doing there because he motioned for them to follow him.

They were led into a doorway behind the counter and up some stairs into a room. The room was small, across from them there was a portrait hanging off the wall open, like a door and there was a tunnel beyond it.

"Go on into the tunnel and you'll get into the Room of Requirement." He said.

Darla and Hestia climbed into the hole in the wall and followed the tunnel. There was a set of stairs they had to walk up and Darla wondered if Harry had ever used this passageway in his school days. He knew some passages outside the school from a map he had. It was a long passage way. There were torches along the wall to light it. Darla wondered what it was originally used for. They didn't speak as they walked up it, which was getting steep. They turned a corner to where there was another doorway like the portrait in the Hogshead.

Hestia pushed it open and they entered a large room that was full of hammocks, and coloured hangings representing three of the school houses. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. There were no Slytherin hangings at all. There was a large balcony in the room and sitting in a chair looking angry was Ginny Weasley.

"Darla, Mrs. Jones!" Ginny exclaimed over hurrying over to hug Darla. "Colin was wondering where you were."

"We came as soon as we could. So what's going on Ginny? Where is everyone? How come-"

"They are all in the Great Hall. Mum made me stay here but they are getting ready to fight. Apparently Voldemort is on his way. They are evacuating all the younger students right now, but they haven't come yet." Ginny answered.

"All right, well lets get to the Great Hall to see what's going on." Hestia told Darla. "We'll see what we can do to-"

She was suddenly interrupted by a cold voice that seemed to be coming from the walls themselves.

"I know you are preparing to fight," Darla screamed and grabbed Ginny, whose face went pale. Hestia looked around uncomfortably. "Your efforts are futile. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

"And yet you do it all the time." Ginny whispered, her face looking whiter than usual.

"Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

"All right, come on Darla." Hestia said in a shaky voice that Darla wouldn't expect to hear from her. "Let's go."

"Are you coming, Ginny?" Darla asked as Hestia grabbed a hold of her arm and marched her towards a staircase but Ginny shook her head, they hurried up it quickly. It seemed to turn in unexpected places. At the top Hestia paused at a stone wall and then reached out to touch it. It seemed to disappear at her touch and they were in a brightly lit corridor. They turned right and hurried past some statues that were moving on their own. They could hear hundreds of scared voices echoing through the hallways as they went.

Hestia seemed to know the secret passages in the school and Darla forgetting that she likely went to Hogwarts as well wondered how she knew them as she led Darla through each. They were hurrying down the marble staircase into the Entrance Hall as people were hurrying out of the Great Hall looking determined.

"Hestia!" It was Remus Lupin. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to fight. Where is Professor McGonagall, I wish to have a word with her." Hestia answered.

Darla, meanwhile saw three of the girls in her dorm in the crowd that were hurrying out. They were with Arthur Weasley, who was leading them out into the grounds. She called out to them. Patty yelled out in excitement. The three girls broke from the rank and hurried over.

"You're OK! We all wondered where you were. There was articles in the daily prophet about you being wanted."

Darla couldn't help but notice they had cuts on their faces and wondered what had happened to them as they all grinned at her excitedly.

"Come on." Sheila said. "We're going out into the grounds to fight."

"Just a moment." Darla said and hurried to Hestia who was still talking to Remus.

"I'm going to go out into the grounds to help." She said. "Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt will be there." She added as Hestia opened her mouth, likely to protest.

She gave a quick nod before hurrying over to McGonagall who was leading a group of students away. Darla joined the three girls and they hurried over to Mr. Weasley who began giving them instructions.

"This group will be waiting in front of the Entrance of the castle to keep them at bay." He said.

Everyone started hurrying out, Mr. Weasley stepped beside Darla as she hurried out with Sheila, Patty and Julie and muttered in an undertone, "You really shouldn't be here. You are underage." But that was all he said. He went around the group of students he had and started sending them to different positions around the Entrance and further away. Darla, Sheila, Patty and Julie were sent near the pathway by the lake, the one they had used their first day ever at Hogwarts after they left the boats. It was very dark and silent still, but Darla looked at her watch and saw it was ten minutes to midnight.

"So how did you get those cuts?" Darla asked nervously as they waited.

Lupin was in the distance directing students where to go. Never was one person left alone they were all in groups.

"Carrows. They have really bad tempers." Julie answered. "A lot of students have been beaten up."

"What about you?" Patty asked.

"Been in hiding with my family. I was able to keep contact with Ginny and Colin though. I haven't seen Colin yet, he is supposed to be here." Darla answered.

"He was. McGonagall made him leave with the other students." Sheila answered.

_Knowing Colin, he likely snuck back though_. Darla thought to herself. They didn't have much time left to talk. It happened so quickly, Death Eaters started pouring into the grounds out of no where. They were all wearing their cloaks and hoods as usual, all too cowardly to let anyone know who they were. Two ran by the girls and at the same they all yelled out different hexes.

"Avada Kedavra!" One of them yelled and before she could get out of the way, Julie was hit by the curse.

Sheila and Patty screamed and started running after him. Darla took chase after the other one trying not to feel pain for Julie. _Not yet, grief won't help now. Not yet, don't think about it._ She thought as she chased after the Death Eater. She started sending stunners at him but each missed him. He stopped and pointed his wand at her.

"Crucio!" He shouted.

Darla had heard Harry talk about the Cruciatus curse but she never imagined it could be as painful as it really was. She started screaming in pain, it seemed to last for an hour even though it was less than a minute. She had never felt anything like it, not even the time in third year when a Slytherin had shoved her down the steps and she broke her arm. It was like she was being stabbed over and over again.

She sobbed and got up shakily as he ran off. She remembered Neville telling her the year before that his parents had been tortured into insanity by the same curse and she could understand why. She started running after him only to be caught by a tripping jinx. She looked up to see who it was. Calvin, one of the boys who had always bothered her when she was in school. She wondered if he snuck back in as well, he wasn't seventeen yet. He was smirking at her and she acted instinctively before he could move. He was too busy gloating that he had tripped her.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled.

His wand flew away in the distance and she thought quickly of the spell Harry had told her about that he'd learn the year before._Levicorpus._She thought in her mind quickly as he dived for his wand. He flew up as if an invisible rope had caught him around the ankle and he was hanging upside down in midair. She turned and ran, Calvin had always been more talk then anything. She could hear him yelling at her from behind but she ignored him and continued to run.

She looked up and froze to see a giant. She had only seen a giant once before and it had been Hagrid's (who was half giant) brother Grawp at Dumbledore's funeral the year before. She stared as people ran around fighting and felt scared, where was Colin, Harry, Ron and Hermione? Were they OK? She started thinking about Julie who was laying dead by the pathway to the lake and snapped back into it. She ran toward the castle where people were fighting near the stairs into the Entrance.

She sent a stunner at a hooded figure as she ran over, ducking as a spell was thrown her way from another direction. Her spell hit the man and she saw Lee Jordan who had been fighting the Death Eater. He gave her a thumbs up and they both ran up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall where Lee automatically started fighting a Death Eater who was fighting with what looked like a really young girl. She shouldn't have even been there and had likely snuck back as well as other people had.

Darla ran through the Entrance Hall trying to avoid curses and hurried past the marble staircase where she saw a Death Eater run to. He or she was running down the stairs that led to the Hufflepuff Common Room and the kitchens. She wondered what the Death Eater was doing running that way. She hurried down the steps after him and sent a fire hex at him, causing his robes to catch on fire. The Death Eater stumbled and fell down the steps engulfed in flames now. The Death Eater threw off his hood and Darla saw it was a man. He started rolling around trying to put the flames out.

Darla didn't wait for him to get them out, she turned and hurried back up the steps feeling slightly terrible for putting him on fire but then she remembered Julie. He would have likely killed her like the one Death Eater had killed Julie. She ran back into the Entrance Hall and went into battle with a Death Eater that was fighting with a younger Hufflepuff boy. A lot of these students were brave to come back when they were younger. He had to have been about fourteen and looked relieved when she joined in with him.

The two battled the Death Eater each of them able to dodge the curses they were all throwing at each other. The younger boy finally managed to hit him with a stunner spell and he fell. Darla grabbed the boy's arm and hurried him through the Entrance Hall and up the marble steps as curses flew after them. They hurried through the corridors as people fought in other ones until the found an empty one.

"Nice one." She told him. "We'll wait here for more of them to come." She said as the castle shook.

She didn't like the idea of leaving the boy by himself even though he had done well on his own. It worked better with two people anyway. They stayed at the Entrance of the corridor waiting and planning in low voices what they could do. She learned during the fifteen minutes that they were alone that his name was Nelson and he was in his third year . . . she couldn't believe it. But apparently the Death Eaters had killed his mother a few months previously because she was muggle born and he wanted revenge. That meant he was a half blood. A few Death Eaters turned into their corridor and automatically started sending non verbal hexes.

She and Nelson took the fight on. They battled for what seemed to be ten minutes before Nelson took a blue spell full in the chest. She had no idea what his fate was since she didn't know the spell, but now she was with three Death Eaters aiming to kill. She knew this had to be end. She was all alone.

"Stupefy!" Someone shouted behind her.

"Expelliarmus!" Came two other voices at the same time as the one who yelled the stunner curse

Darla not knowing if it was more Death Eaters turned quickly to see that it was Neville, Terry Boot and Susan Bones. One of the Death Eaters collapsed while the other two had their wands thrown from their hands. She was thankful for them if they hadn't shown up at the right moment she would likely be dead.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled at one of the Death Eaters as he dived for his wand.

He froze and Terry Boot took on the last one. They now looked down at young Nelson. Knowing they might not have time, Darla kneeled and felt around for a pulse. She sighed with relief as she felt one.

"He's OK, but I don't know what they hit him with. They were using spells nonverbally." Darla explained looked up at her three saviors.

"Well, let's hide him." Neville said as he and Terry bent down to lift the small boy.

There was an unused classroom just ahead of them. They hurried inside and placed him behind an old teachers desk. Without a second glance, the four students hurried out and ran up the corridor into another. She couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was to get out of that one alive. Susan explained as they hurried that they'd heard sounds coming from the corridor and came to investigate it.

They ran into another group of fighters and the battle continued. Darla lost track of things after a while as they all continued to fight. She and Susan were chasing after a Death Eater when the same cold voice echoed through the castle from walls, the ceilings and even the floors. It was like the castle was speaking itself.

"You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."

Darla froze and let the Death Eater get away as she listened feeling cold all of a sudden. Susan was still with her. They grabbed onto each other in fright as they listened.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now to Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Susan and Darla stared at each other fearfully and began walking back down the corridor not speaking at first.

"Oh, Harry will be fool enough to go." Darla said. "You know what he is like. He has always been the hero."

"I know." Susan said. "We all could think of something for him if he'd come back though. We could plan some how with everybody. If Ron and Hermione are with him, maybe they'll convince him to come back."

"Fighters of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hallways now. "Please bring all the fallen to the Great Hall where we will take care of them."

"Let's get Nelson." Darla told Susan.

They hurried back to the corridor where Darla and Nelson had been in earlier. There were more people now. The Death Eaters were gone but a few people were moving through the corridor sporting injuries and looking dazed. Susan and Darla went into the classroom and found Nelson exactly the way Terry and Neville had left him. Darla picked him up under the arms while Susan grabbed his feet and together they hauled him out of the classroom and through the corridors.

Others were also supporting people. Whether they were dead, Darla didn't know. They carefully navigated their way down the marble staircase to the Entrance Hall where people were going in and outside. Inside the Great Hall, the four house tables were all gone. There was a platform now where the injured were being treated. Susan and Darla helped get Nelson on the platform. Darla quickly explained to Madame Pomfrey the school healer what had happened.

Susan hurried away to look for others but Darla had turned to see Percy Weasley carrying a red headed boy. She had a horrible feeling come over her as she walked over to the Weasley family who was watching Percy and what appeared to be one of the twins. They all had shocked looks on their faces as Percy set him down where the dead were being placed in the middle of the hallway, tears pouring down his cheeks. Darla ran over now as Molly Weasley let out a terrible scream and threw herself onto his body.

Ginny was sobbing hard in Fleurs arms at her brother. The other twin stared down at his brother in shock before he kneeled down slowly and stared into his brothers face. A horrible sound came from who, Darla realized was George now that she was closer and he started to cry hard. Fred Weasley was staring up at them lifeless but with a grin on his face. Darla started to cry too as she stared into his face. Even in Death Fred was still grinning. She felt an arm go around her and looked up to see it was Percy Weasley.

Percy Weasley who had denied his family for two years was now staring down at his brother, sobbing. He pulled her into a hug. She had known Percy for five years and hadn't really liked him because he had been so bossy and stern. But this man who was crying on her shoulder now was obviously showing remorse for not being there the past two years. He had just lost his younger brother. Darla patted his shoulder. After a while, he moved away still sobbing.

Darla looked up to see Sheila and Patty coming in now struggling with a body. They were both crying as they carried their best friend into the Great Hall. They set her down not to far from where the Weasley family were standing. She glanced at Ginny, who was still staring at her brother in shock as she cried. Mrs. Weasley was still laying over Fred's body.

Darla moved over to the two girls as they sat on the floor staring into Julie's face. Julie had a shocked expression on her face as she stared up at the Great Hall ceiling blankly. Darla looked up at it as well as she kneeled beside her thankful that at least Sheila and Patty had survived, the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, they could see miles and miles into space. It was a very nice night . . . and yet it was horrible because people were dead. Sheila was feeling for a pulse hopefully even though all of them knew that no one could survive the killing curse, no one that is but Harry.

Darla stood up and walked back to the Weasley family just as she saw Hermione and Ron joining the group of Weasley's. Percy grabbed a hold of Ron while Hermione hugged a sobbing Ginny. Darla stepped next two the girls and looked at Hermione who was crying.

"Where is Harry?" She asked. "He's not-"

"No." Hermione said through a cracked voice. "He'll be back."

They all stared at Fred Weasley in silence. George was still staring into his twins face letting his tears drop onto Fred's face. Mr. Weasley was beside Molly stroking her hair. And yet, there were more and more people bringing in the dead and injured people. Darla noticed that Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks were apart of the dead as well. Where was Colin? She wondered. She scanned the dead feeling relieved he wasn't apart of them. He wasn't apart of the injured either though.

Not being able to watch Fred anymore, Darla turned away to join the others who were still bringing people in. Ginny who might have felt the same way, followed her out. They were joined moments later by Patty and Sheila who still had tears running down their cheeks.

"Julie is dead." Darla said quietly to Ginny.

Ginny just nodded, her mind probably still on Fred. They all separated outside to look for people in the grounds. There were bodies everywhere. She walked over to where a boy from her own year in Gryffindor lay. It was Greg Rodgen, the boy whose father had helped Colin go into hiding. He was Colin's best friend. Darla felt horrible, if he was dead . . . but he let out a groan. Darla kneeled by him.

"Darla." He croaked out.

"Hey." She said "Come on I am going to try and get you into the castle OK?"

She used all her strength she could muster and pulled him up from the ground.

"Have you seen Colin at all?" She asked as he leaned on her huffing in pain.

"Yes. He was fighting a Death Eater last time I saw him." Greg said wincing.

It was a long walk back to the castle. Greg tried as hard as he could to help her out as they went toward the castle but he was in too much pain. She suspected he might have had a broken leg. If only she knew some healing spells. As they reached the steps, Darla looked up hopelessly wondering how she was going to get him up.

"Here, I can help." Someone said.

She looked over to see Ron joining her. His face was puffy and there were tear streaks on his cheek. He went to Greg's other side and together they supported Greg up the steps. At the top of the steps they were met my Mr. Rodgen himself. He took one look at his son and hurried over looking relieved that he was alive.

"Here, I can take it from here." He said.

The side of his face was all bloody, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were only on his son. He lifted him as if he were a small child and carried him into the Great Hall. Darla and Ron followed him. Darla started to walk back to the Weasley family but she saw something that made her freeze. Colin was now laying amongst the dead. His face was turned to the side. She ran over praying it couldn't be true, not Colin!

She kneeled at his side and put a hand on his face. It still felt warm. He had to be alive then. He just had to be. She felt his neck for a pulse but couldn't find one. She knew already he was gone. His eyes wouldn't be staring blankly at her if he were alive. They would be hugging by now, both relieved to see that the other was alive. She started to sob hard, they had both promised to come out of the war alive and here was Colin laying dead.

As Mrs. Weasley had done earlier with her son, Darla lay her head on Colin's chest. As she did so, she felt something hard in his shirt pocket. She sat up and reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden lovebirds she had given to him almost a year ago in the Weasley's back yard. She was still wearing his ring. She stared at birds and the ring.

"You didn't keep your promise, Colin." She sobbed. "You told me at the wedding that when the war was over we'd be together again. Oh Colin."

She felt someone kneel beside her and put their arm around her. She looked over to see that it was Luna Lovegood. She was staring down at Colin in shock and tears were slowly running down her cheeks.

"He fought bravely, you know." Luna said. "I was there when it happened. It looked like he was going too win, but someone hit him with the killing curse from behind. He thought about you until the end I think."

"Why?" Darla asked taking his hand. Luna was a comfort to her. She always had been.

"He told me that if he didn't make it to tell you he loved you." Luna said simply.

They stayed together staring at Colin when it happened again. The horrible cold voice came from the walls again. This time, it was worse then the other two times it had come. Darla felt like she had swallowed an ice cube as she listened.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy-Who-Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sister will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

"He is lying." Darla whispered to Luna as they both stood together. "He-he can't be dead."

They crossed the Great Hall in silence to join Ron, Hermione and Ginny who looked at them with disbelieving looks on their faces. No one seemed to believe it. Darla didn't want to. Harry couldn't be dead. He couldn't when he had survived so much. He couldn't when he was their hope and yet she was brought back to a year ago when she had the same thoughts about Dumbledore. She couldn't bare it if Harry was dead, not after Fred, Julie and Colin . . . _Oh Colin_. She thought as everyone walked together in silence.

Professor McGonagall was the first to break the silence with a horrible scream.

"NO!"

Darla ignored it, it couldn't be true and yet as she walked down the steps with Ron, Hermione and Ginny they also cried out as they saw Harry lay lifeless in Hagrid's arms. Hagrid was sobbing himself and Darla screamed. After all this, Harry was dead. Harry whom she had known her whole life. Harry who had always been a good person, who had been neglected as a child, who had lost so much but still stayed pure and cared about everyone was dead. He who was supposed to marry Ginny and have children together. She heard You-Know-Who who had a giant snake around his shoulders yell out for everyone to be silent as everyone was yelling and screaming now. Everyone was suddenly quiet from a silencing charm and Darla's scream was silenced but the pain didn't go away.

She stared at the man hatefully as he lied about Harry, she knew and everyone else there knew it was a lie. Harry had died because he had gone and faced You-Know-Who alone. He had sacrificed himself for all of them and they all knew it. Now he lay on the grass where Hagrid had lowered him, lifeless just as those in the Great Hall did as well.

"He beat you!" Ron yelled angrily from her side, tears streaming down his cheeks.

For some reason the charm that You-Know-Who had out on them seemed to break after Ron yelled and everyone was yelling again. Darla found herself yelling out that he was a liar before You-Know-Who put the silencing charm back on them again. You-Know-Who started talking again but then Neville broke out of the group holding his wand out and Darla admired his bravery. You-Know-Who quickly disarmed him with a flash of light and Neville was thrown to the ground yelling out in pain.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" The hateful man asked.

A woman laughed, Darla thought she looked familiar but couldn't remember who it was. She told You-Know-Who it was exactly. Neville was back on his feet now as You-Know-Who questioned what his blood status was.

"You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over." He said not moving from You-Know-Who's glare. "Dumbledore's Army!"

Darla cheered with the others but stopped instantly as You-Know-Who spoke again in an icy voice. He waved his wand and everyone watched as something that looked like a strange bird flew over to You-Know-Who. When he shook it, they all saw that it was the old Sorting Hat. After he spoke of no more sorting's at Hogwarts, he put Neville in the body bind and placed the hat on his head. Moments later the hat was on fire while Neville stood rooted to the spot. Darla yelled out with anger feeling sick as the rest of the group did. She saw Seamus Finnigan moving forward quickly but then he stopped as there was a loud roar echoing from somewhere.

There were hundreds of people running toward them from far away, but it wasn't only people. There were Centaurs running from the forbidden forest and Grawp the giant as well. Two other giants joined in the Death Eater ranks whom Darla didn't know. You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters stared in shock as all this happened and Neville broke free from his bind. Everyone watched as the flaming hat fell off and he pulled from the hat, a sword. The same sword that Darla knew Harry had pulled out of the hat five years ago, the same sword Ginny had tried to steal for Harry. It was quick, they all watched as he sliced the head off of the snake. The head of the snake spun in the air. You-Know-Who cried out in rage.

But then Hagrid shouted out: "Harry! Harry-Where's Harry?"

Darla looked around frantically. Where could he have gone? He had been lying at Hagrid's feet but was no where to be seen. Everyone started fighting again. They were going back into the castle. Darla was pushed back into the castle as well as the giants were fighting. Buckbeak the Hippogriff, Hagrid's own pet was helping Grawp fight the other giants. Inside, Darla began battling an unknown Death Eater as they were pushed in the Great Hall. Even the House Elves were joining in on the fight. She felt so much anger as she thought about Fred, Colin, Julie and Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled out at him letting all the anger built inside go through her wand.

She had used the spell numbers of times before, it was thanks to Harry she even knew how to do it. She had never before blasted someone off their feet with the spell. The Death Eaters wand flew out of his hand and he was lifted off of his feet and he hit the stone wall behind them so hard he was knocked out instantly. She hurried over to him as his hood fell off. It looked a lot like one of Harry's enemies in older form. She guessed he was Gregory Goyle's father, since he looked so much like his son. Blood was trickling down his forehead.

As she turned to find another Death Eater to attack and hopefully hurt in away that it did too much damage beyond repair she saw Ginny, Hermione and Luna battling the woman who had told You-Know-Who who Neville was. In the light, Darla could see who she was since she had seen pictures of her a couple years ago. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who had helped torture Neville's parents into insanity. Darla saw as she threw a killing curse toward Ginny who dodged it just in time.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

If Darla hadn't heard and seen Molly Weasley yell out those words she would not have believed it had come from her. But Molly was running over to Bellatrix making the three girls get out of her way as she began to battle Bellatrix. Darla made her way through the crowd who was watching to them. She moved passed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who were running through the crowd yelling for their son Draco. They were Death Eater's themselves and yet they weren't joining the fight.

"You all right?" Darla asked Ginny as she stepped beside her.

Ginny nodded. It was now just You-Know-Who fighting with McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley and Molly and Bellatrix. The floor was starting to crack around the two women. Students tried to help Molly but she yelled out for them to stay back. Everyone watched the two fights, Bellatrix then made her biggest mistake. She taunted Molly about the death of Fred Weasley and Darla knew right away what would happen. Molly yelled out in anger and threw the killing curse at Bellatrix which hit her as she laughed and she fell to the ground dead. The crowd cheered but the You-Know-Who out of anger sent McGonagall, Slughorn and Kinglsey flying through the air angry that Molly had killed Bellatrix.

"PROTEGO!" Someone shouted as You-Know-Who raised his wand.

And suddenly Harry whom they had all thought died was standing there with his wand pointing at You-Know-Who. Darla yelled out in joy along with the rest of the crowd but then the two started circling each other and everyone fell silent. Darla hoped Harry would win and not die for real. They started exchanging words instead of fighting though. She listened as Harry taunted You-Know-Who and yet none of them struck.

She listened as Harry explained why none of the spells that You-Know-Who has used on them earlier hadn't worked for long. He had indeed sacrificed himself for them, and yet he hadn't died. She wondered if he was immune to the killer curse since he had now survived it twice. She listened as Harry explained that Severus Snape and Dumbledore had actually planned his death. She listened as Harry announced that Snape had been in love with Lily Potter. Darla couldn't believe it, the man didn't seem capable of loving . . . and yet it explained so much. It explained why Snape hated Harry so much but had tried many times to save his life.

She didn't understand anything that they spoke about an Elder wand. She was also shocked when Harry mentioned that You-Know-Who should try for remorse. The man was just to evil to feel bad for what he had done. Evidently he felt the same way as he questioned Harry in shock as if the very thought hurt to think about. And it went on, neither striking but still both talking about an Elder wand that You-Know-Who thought was his but really wasn't. Harry revealed that Draco Malfoy had been the owner of the Elder wand but then he had overpowered him so now Harry was the owner of the Elder wand. Darla was confused by all this (she had never understood wand lore) but couldn't take her eyes away as she had a feeling it was coming.

There was a prophecy made before Harry was born that he had said it ended saying neither could live while the other survives. He had said in the end, one of them would have to die. And at that moment, it was going to happen. They both yelled at the same time:

"Avada Kedavra!" You-Know-Who shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

The wand in You-Know-Who's hand flew from his grip and it happened quickly there was a loud bang as the two spells met, You-Know-Who's own curse hit him while Harry caught the spinning wand in his hand. You-Know-Who meanwhile fell backwards dead. There was silence and then they all ran to Harry cheering wanting to hug him. Ron and Hermione reached him first before Darla, Neville, Luna and Ginny ran over and the rest of the crowd was there. Everyone was trying to touch him yelling out cheers. You-Know-Who was dead. They could all be free!

It was bright in the Great Hall now, the sun had shone through the Great Hall when Harry had killed You-Know-Who. People everywhere were trying to talk to Harry. You-Know-Who was removed from the Great Hall into another chamber. The four house tables were back and people were sitting at them now. Darla wanted to go to Colin who still lay with the rest of the dead, but she wanted to see Harry first.

"Congratulations." She said when she finally got the time to talk to him. "You did it. I always knew you would."

He smiled at her in a tired way, he didn't even scold her for being there as she expected he would. In fact he didn't even seem to be surprised that she had joined in the ranks. She hugged him glad he was alive.

"He would have died anyway, you know." Darla said pulling away. "Everyone was already upset about the ones they had lost and then when we thought you were dead . . . well it was horrible. He wouldn't have left the castle alive tonight. Everyone was already too angry. I didn't want to believe it. I'd already seen a friend killed and then Colin-" but she couldn't finish as her voice broke.

"I'm sorry about Colin. He died fighting though, you have to remember that. Just like Fred, Lupin, Tonks and the rest." Harry said his voice shaking as he said it, and yet he was able to hold back his tears. "Hestia bring you here?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes, a long time ago she told me I could help fight. I got the message Neville sent and she brought me here. Mum and dad didn't want me to come but finally gave in after a while. Mum told me to tell you good luck if I saw you before I left and Dudley told me to tell you that he cared."

Harry smiled again. "He definitely surprised me last summer when he told me that. But then, a lot of people do surprising things. You know the Malfoys?"

Darla nodded remembering how Lucius and Narcissa had been running through the hall looking for Draco, not even fighting.

"Narcissa Malfoy told Voldemort that I was dead even though I was alive. He told her to check and see if I was dead but she lied so she could come back to the castle to see Draco."

"I wondered why they thought you were dead." Darla said.

Other people came over to Harry now to talk to him so Darla moved away knowing she would see him later. She walked over to where the dead were laying, and headed to Colin. George was by Fred again staring at him with Lee Jordan by his side. Julie's parents were there now, crying by their daughter's side. Darla passed them all and sat on the floor beside Colin who still stared lifelessly not even knowing You-Know-Who was dead. He didn't know that the war was over and they were free to go on with their lives. She started crying as she thought about it and his parents didn't even know, Dennis who had looked up to his brother a lot didn't even know. Greg and his father were still there, sitting at a table together talking to other people so they hadn't gone to tell Colin's parents his fate.

She couldn't blame them, who wanted to deliver that kind of news? No one wanted to leave the Great Hall yet. Everyone was so relieved that You-Know-Who was dead and they all wanted to talk to Harry. There was also news pouring into the school about what was happening outside Hogwarts. Hestia had left long ago to tell her parents what had happened and that Darla was fine.

"We're free Colin." Darla said staring down at him. "Harry killed V-Voldemort." It was the first time she had ever said his name, and it didn't seem so scary to say now when she had seen him die. "Harry pretended to be dead, he fooled us all." She stopped and continued to cry. "Why can't you pretend as well? Wake up Colin, come on. Please. Why did you have to die? We had so many plans for what we were going to do after the war. We promised each other that we would always love each other. Why did you lie to me? Why?"

She lay her head on his chest again as she had done earlier where his heart should have been beating. He felt cold now, and there was no denying he was dead. How long she stayed there she didn't know. But she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. She looked into the face of Molly Weasley.

"Come on, dear." She said. "Come sit at the table with us."

"I can't, his parents-"

And she saw them, his mother, father and Dennis were standing nearby staring down at Colin. She wondered if they had done something for Colin's parents so they could be let in the castle. To muggle's eyes, Hogwarts just looked like a smoldering wreck. She understood. They wanted to be alone with him. There would be time later to talk to them.

---

The next month was filled with funerals to go to. There were so many people she knew who had been killed during the war. She heard there was a plaque that would be placed in the Great Hall with all the names of the people who had died in the Battle for Hogwarts. It was too bad none of them would live the freedom they had all hoped to have.

Darla and her family had been allowed to return home the day after Voldemort had died. Their house had been completely destroyed inside. Her father had let out a rage of fury at the sight of his house. In the past he would have blamed Harry for it, but he too had changed. He was angry at the people who had done it. The look on his face when he saw the cauldron in the kitchen was funny. He had stared at it before turning to Darla, Hestia and Dedalus who all stood together.

"Get that ruddy thing out of here." He said in an angry but surprisingly calm voice.

"We'll get it to Harry. He might need it." Darla said.

"Don't worry sir." Dedalus said. "We can fix this up in no time."

And they did. By the time they were done, the house looked like it had before. It was very dirty though, so her mother instantly began working on cleaning it up. When Hestia and Dedalus went to leave after saying good-bye, her father surprised them all. He walked up to them and shook Dedalus' hand.

"Thanks for protecting us this past year." He said.

Hestia and Dedalus stared back in shock while Darla tried to hold back her first laugh since the Battle of Hogwarts. They accepted it though and left after saying good-bye to Darla. It was a very hard month, but her family seemed to understand. They knew about the deaths and they comforted her after each funeral she went to.

---

A few weeks after Colin's funeral, she stood by his grave alone in a Muggle cemetery, not far from where the Creevey's lived. She had come to terms with his death even if she still cried over it. The earth was still fresh over from when they had laid him to rest. She pulled out the golden love birds from her pocket, she had carried them with her since the day he died and kneeled by his grave.

"My love will never die." She said and she pulled out a walkman her parents had given to her a year ago. "I'm always going to remember our time at the wedding. You know, I wished it would happen to us someday. I wish it still could . . . " Her voice shook as she fought back tears. "Anyway, this song is dedicated to us. I don't know if you've ever heard of Garth Brooks? Well he is an American muggle country music singer. This song, is dedicated to both of us. For our last dance at the wedding."

And she started her walk man and laid the headphones on the fresh earth, then she pushed play. She had set the tape at a certain spot so it would play, The Dance.

_Looking back on the memory of_

_The dance we shared 'neath the stars above_

_For a moment all the world was right_

_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end, the way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

_Holding you, I held everything_

_For a moment wasn't I a king_

_But if I'd only known how the king would fall_

_Hey who's to say? you know I might have changed it all_

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end the way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

_Yes my life, it's better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

As the song played, she made a hole in the dirt and placed the love birds in it. She buried them and stayed by the grave until the song was over. Then she stood up, taking the walk man with her.

"I'll be back soon. Your parents wanted me to come over for dinner tonight. I love you Colin."

She read his tomb stone which said: _Fought bravely in the battle until the end_ underneath his day of birth and date of death. She walked through the cemetery without looking back.

---

RIP to Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Dobby, Colin Creevey, Ted Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Hedwig, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory and to anyone I missed plus the unnamed.

A/N: There will be one more chapter after this for what happens in the future. Then I will be continuing with the younger years.


	5. Epilogue

Darla went to school for her Seventh year the next year. It was a hard year for her. She had been able to pass into the Seventh year because of all the work she had done while in hiding. Once she was out, Hestia worked with her on the spell work she needed to know for sixth year. Surprisingly she was able to do them after a few tries because she knew the theory behind the spells. So Hestia had been right about that.

She had to do some exams in front of the teachers in order for them to pass her into the Seventh year. She'd decided not to take Divination after all, she no longer cared about the subject anymore. It was pointless to continue it. There was a lot of stuff she didn't care about during her Seventh year except her school work.

There were a lot of changes in her Seventh year, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't come back. Ginny had been taken on by the Holyhead Harpies later in the summer, she had been planning on going back to Hogwarts until she got the offer to play on the team. Hermione was accepted right away into the magical law department in the Ministry after she went for an interview. George Weasley was taking the death of his twin hard, so Ron decided to help George out with the joke shop so he would go back. Harry was accepted to be an Auror apprentice.

Colin had been a big part of her life in her fifth year at Hogwarts and part of her fourth. It was hard being there when he wasn't. Even before they had dated he had been there. She remembered when she and Ginny used to make fun of Hermione for spending so much time in the library or doing homework and now she was doing the very same. She felt as if she were a different person then she had been and everything she had done in the past seemed childish to think about.

Sheila and Patty often tried to hang out with her but she ignored them most of the time. They knew she was depressed without Colin and would often point out boys who were single. It seemed like an insult to Colin's memory to date anyone so she ignored their attempts. Greg, Colin's best friend was one of the ones she would really talk to. He was the other person who had known Colin the best and it was a comfort to talk to him. Luna was the other person she would talk to about it. Dennis was the last one she talked to. There was a change in the younger boy, he had always been like his brother had been but he seemed years older than fifteen. He, like Darla spent most of his time doing his homework.

"You know, Colin wouldn't want you to do this." Patty told her late into their Seventh year. "He would want you to go on."

"Colin wouldn't want to be dead, neither would Julie or the rest of them." Darla answered, was working hard on a Potion's essay.

"But they are dead." Sheila said. "Darla, come to Hogsmeade with us today. I know you want good marks to be a Healer and you miss Colin but you have to live."

It was a relief to her when the Seventh year was over. She was sure she had done well enough on her NEWT's to have the requirements to be a Healer and yet she didn't care. Everyone said that it would get better with time, but it seemed to be getting worse for her. What was the point to her accomplishments if Colin wasn't there to share them with her. She rarely ever saw Ginny or Harry because they were wrapped up in their jobs.

Before she had finished her Seventh year, there was a memorial service held at Hogwarts for the ones who had their lives in the battle for the one year anniversary. It was hard to hear all the names of the ones she knew, and even worse when she heard Colin's name. She went up and spoke for Colin, telling everyone what a wonderful person he had been. It was hard, but she knew she had to do it for him. Harry had spoken for Severus Snape, he was determined to let everyone know Snape's part in the war.

She went back home to live with her parents for a while after the Seventh year. They had all changed so much and were more accepting of magic. They had to be, after living with two adult wizards for a year. Although her father still really didn't like the idea of magic, he accepted it. He no longer called it freakish ways. They were, however determined to make Darla happy. Dudley was always trying to find ways to cheer her up.

Often she would sit and stare at the old parchment that she and Colin had used to communicate with each other. There last messages were still on it. There were some new added messages on it as well. The parchment had been in Colin's pocket when he died and she'd let it stay there. She often hoped she could communicate with him but no messages ever showed up from him. It was impossible for him to talk to her.

When she had been in school, she'd gone to the ghosts of Hogwarts for help but none of them were any help. She soon had to accept there was no way to contact Colin and it hurt a lot. She just wanted to talk to him one more time, just one more time was all she could ask for. After a month of staying at home after Seventh year, her NEWT results came in. She had been lying in her room when the owl came to deliver them.

_NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: (O)Outstanding Fail Grades: (P) Poor_

_(E) Exceed Expectations (D)Dreadful_

_(A)Acceptable (T)Troll_

_DARLA GRACE DURSLEY HAS ACHIEVED_

_Ancient Runes E_

_Charms O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O_

_Herbology O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration O_

So her hard work had paid off. She stared at the results before flinging them on the ground. She walked over to her bed and laid down and just stared at the ceiling. It was the best she could have hoped for, she wasn't smart and she hadn't been a good student before the war and now she had done what she never thought she could do. Yet she did not care.

There was a knock on her door moments later and she got up slowly to answer it. Harry and George Weasley were standing in the hall grinning at her. George had lost a lot of weight, he hadn't been fat before the war but he looked too skinny now. His clothes were hanging off of him, she hadn't even noticed that when she had been at the memorial.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you never wanted to come back here Harry."

"I didn't." He answered. "Where are Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley anyway?"

"They aren't home? How did you get in then?" Darla asked.

"Just walked in." He said with a shrug, "I used to live here anyway. I came because Dudley wrote to me and told me that you never do anything anymore. Luna told me that while you were in school you never did anything but homework, so I came to see what was going on. You've been telling me you're fine but you've lied."

"I just didn't want you to worry." Darla answered.

"Well, we've come to take you to the Burrow for a while. I wanted to talk to Aunt Petunia about something too." Harry said.

"You want to go for a walk?" George asked Darla now. "Show me the neighbourhood while we wait for them to come back?"

"I'll wait here." Harry said.

Darla shrugged and they left her room. She had not expected to ever see Harry back at her place again. He had even said the year before after he killed Voldemort that he wasn't ever coming back, there was no reason. Yet there he was in the house where he'd been neglected his whole life, saying he wanted to talk to her mother.

Harry went into the kitchen while George and Darla left the house. She decided to take him to the park she had sat at only two years previously. They didn't talk at first as they walked together. She had a feeling she knew why Harry had brought George along. George had lost his twin brother, he had suffered a large lost. One larger than the one Darla had. Fred had been with George even before they were born.

"How are you doing?" Darla asked. "Is the joke shop still taking in a lot of business?"

"It's going really well. Ron is a big help. He has been doing a lot of the business in the store so I can invent and make stuff for the Joke Shop." George answered.

They went and sat down on the bench Darla had sat on while she had talked to Colin.

"Look, I'm going through what you are, but you have to keep going on with your life." George told her.

Darla had never really heard George sound so serious. He was another person she didn't seem to mind talking to. She didn't know what to say at first.

"You aren't." She finally said, "You lost your twin. That's a lot worse than a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Well if you want to put it that way." George said, "And it's really hard. I've done everything with Fred and not to have him here... I wasn't even going to go back to the Joke Shop but everyone convinced me to go back. It's helped a lot. Lee Jordan is always forcing me to go out. And Percy won't let me mope around."

"You know, it's hard everyday without Fred but I find it easier to keep doing what we used to do. When he first died, all I did was stay in my room and not come out. I was going to close the Joke Shop. I was keeping everyone away and it made it worse. But when I started doing everything again it felt better even though I miss Fred every day."

"From what I hear, you cut off everyone in school, you wouldn't do anything but homework... which isn't the Darla Dursley I know. I remember when you didn't want to school work. And now apparently all you do is stay in your room. You have to be forced to eat."

"You look like you don't eat." Darla said looking at George.

"Ah well I wanted to go on a diet." George said.

She smiled for the first time in a long time. George didn't look strange without his ear. He didn't wear the fake one he had at the wedding a year before. She had expected she would have to get used to it but he looked fine. He just needed to gain some weight again.

"I just want to talk to him once more." She said. "Once more and I would be OK."

"Once more just to know they are all right and for them to reassure you it's OK." George said. "I think that every day. If I could just talk to Fred one more time to _know_, for closure."

"You mean you haven't talked to him?" Darla asked.

"No, of course not. He didn't come back as a ghost, he went on. Whereever it is you go when you die, that's where he went." George answered.

"I just thought twins had some sort of psychic connection." Darla answered. "So I thought you could talk to him in your head or something."

George smiled at her but his eyes were sad. "No, unfortunately we can't. It's probably for the best isn't it?"

"I don't know." Darla said. "We promised after the war we would be together. After the war when we were done hiding we could be together again. He didn't keep his promise."

"Fred and I always said that we came in the world together so we'd die together. Neither one of us thought one of us would die before the other." George said. "But you know how people keep telling us that Fred or Colin wouldn't want us to mope around? Well it's true. I've thought about it. If it were me that had died, I wouldn't want Fred to give up on the Joke Shop we worked so hard to open. I wouldn't want him to live a lone and never date again."

And it was George Weasley who finally brought Darla out of it. She had thought about it, if it had been her she would want Colin to move on. She would want him to continue with his photography as a career. She would want him to fall in love again and eventually have a family. At that moment, she felt as if Colin had sent George to her to make her live again. Thinking about the bigger loss George had suffered through helped Darla. George, had after all lost his second half.

---

Darla went into Healer training shortly afterwards, continuing to live with her parents. It would take three years to complete before she could be a fully accomplished Healer. She started visiting friends again and often went to the Burrow. Life was definitely different but she learned she had to make of it what she could. Now that she had the freedom she had wanted for so long, she had to embrace it.

It was another year before she started to date again. She kept in regular contact with Patty and Sheila who were still trying to find her dates. They were both dating boys from their year when they were in Hogwarts. In the end, she started dating Greg, Colin's old best friend. They both had a lot in common and had over the years come to terms with Colin's death.

As time went on, she started to love Greg. She would never forget Colin, no one ever forgot their first love but her love for Greg was there and it grew. She was nervous about introducing her parents to a pureblood wizard but they reacted differently then she expected they would. Her mother and father both treated the boy with respect. She was sure in the end, it would be Greg that she would end up marrying.


End file.
